


you might miss it

by littleredali



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Famous Louis, Famous Niall, Famous Zayn, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Liam, one direction as a trio, tba as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredali/pseuds/littleredali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Liam Payne, it was another normal day being dragged around by his best friend Harry Styles. It ended with a chance run in with one of the biggest names in the pop music world, in the fitting rooms at the mall no less. Maybe this summer won't be so bad, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. So, this is my first fanfic on AO3 and my first 1D fanfiction ever. I have not really ventured outside of Harry Potter or TW fan fiction in the past, but only ever on ff.net. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. It's just a fun little thing that I'm enjoying and want to share with you. <3 Alison

 

 **@LiamPayne:** how do I get myself roped into these things?

 **@HarryS:** you love me _@LiamPayne_

 **@LiamPayne:** no _@HarryS_

 **@HarryS:** how very dare you _@LiamPayne_

 

* * *

 

Liam rolled his eyes as he heard Harry snickering next to him, obviously not taking any offense to their mini Twitter fight. It was not like it did not happen daily, after all. “I think that was the shortest one yet,” Harry stated as he threw an arm over Liam's shoulders.

“You're ridiculous,” insisted Liam, shaking his head with a soft sigh.

“Your face is ridiculous.”

“How very dare you!” Liam gaped at Harry, throwing a hand up over his heart while he staggered his steps.

“I sound nothing like that.” Harry sniffed. “See if I buy you a pretzel.”

“Cheer up, buttercup.” Liam reached over and poked the side of Harry's face, making them both grin as they both ignored the odd looks passers by were giving them. Liam was well aware that one was not best friends with loud and colorful Harry Styles without attracting attention. He'd learned that when the two of them were in elementary school. Harry had been in kindergarten, and Liam in first grade. (“You're wearing pink!” little Liam had stated, to which Harry had smiled and insisted that Liam was his new best friend since he did not laugh at him. They'd been inseparable since.) “Remind me again why I'm here?”

“Because your sense in fashion is passable at best, and I need help deciding what to wear to the wedding.” Harry's sister – younger, he might add – was getting married. He thought she was too young, but supported her anyway. “You should be my 'plus one'.”

“I'm already going, dumbass.” Liam rolled his eyes when Harry faked injury at the term Liam used as an endearment. He preferred “buttercup”, but Liam knew that.

“So? It'd save me from having to round someone up last minute. I'll even let you get drunk and grab my ass.” Harry waggled his brows with a smirk that only lasted a few moments before he was laughing, Liam right along with him. Yes, there truly was nothing quite like having Harry Styles as a best friend.

 

* * *

 

“This is ridiculous. I thought we were shopping for you,” grumbled Liam as he stood with his arms weighed down by clothes that Harry had given him, insisting that he needed to try them on.

“We are,” Harry stated, inspecting the shirt in his hands before placing it back on the rack. “Doesn't mean we can't update your look, too.”

“There's nothing--”

“Shh. Just let me enjoy this. I'll buy you a milkshake later.” Harry grinned when Liam simply sighed in response, knowing the sign of defeat. “Now, stop hovering and go try that stuff on.” Harry waved a hand dismissively, moving on to the next rack of clothing.

“Yes, dear.” Liam rolled his eyes, but made his way to the back of the store where the fitting rooms were in a separate back room. There was no attendant back there, but all the doors were left open, leading Liam to assume that he could use any one of them. He chose one at random and was just about to go inside when in a matter of seconds, someone rushed past him and pushed open the emergency exit that was in the middle of the back room, causing a painfully loud alarm to sound before the person began to double back only to pause when he saw Liam. Then, the person shoved Liam back into the fitting room he had been standing in front of, shutting the door behind them just as loud voices and hurried footsteps could be heard heading in the direction of the back room. “What the fu--” Liam started to complain, but he was cut off by the person's hand shooting up and covering his mouth, knocking Liam back against the wall with wide eyes while he let the clothes drop to the floor.

“Please be quiet, mate,” urged the guy hiding beneath the bill of his ballcap as they listened to the sound of someone with keys rushing past, shouting at people to not go out through that door while attempting to quieten the alarm – presumably with the keys that had been heard jingling over the commotion of everything else.

Liam was not entirely sure what was going on, or why he wasn't shoving the stranger away and screaming for help. Maybe it was the sheer desperation on the guy's voice. For whatever reason, though, Liam simply stood there as they listened to the employee continuing to shout over the voices of girls that were asking the same questions over top one another - “Did he come this way?” “Did you see him?” “I just wanted a picture!” “I think he went around back.”

It felt like hours and seconds all at the same time, though it was probably a few minutes at the least, before the world around them quietened and the stranger backed away, removing his hand from Liam's face. “Do you always let strangers push you into fitting rooms?” he asked in a voice that was vaguely familiar to Liam, though he could not exactly pin point why.

“Uhh...” Liam cursed internally as he found himself unable to come up with a witty comeback or a decent explanation. He did not know why he'd gone along with everything, after all. “D'ya mind telling me what the hell all that was about?”

“Had them thinking I went out the exit, yeah? Couldn't exactly having you telling them otherwise.”

The stranger reached up and pushed up the bring of his cap enough that Liam could properly see his face for the first time. Liam stood dumbfounded for a moment when he found himself looking at none other than Zayn Malik, one third of Britain's – and the world's – number one pop boy band. “Oh. I wouldn't have said anything,” Liam insisted with a shake of his head, shrugging his shoulders a little. The completely calm response from Liam had Zayn smiling despite the nervousness that Liam could still see pinching his features. “Do you always go around shoving strangers into fitting rooms?”

Zayn chuckled a little as he shook his head and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, firing off a quick text to Paddy, letting the guard know where he was with a request to come get him. He was sure that he would be told off as soon as the man got there, but it was worth it for the hour of peace he'd gotten until a group of girls had finally recognized him; and, then things had gotten fairly out of control very fast. “Sorry again, mate.” Zayn stated as he leaned against the door of the fitting room behind him.

“Liam.” Zayn's brow lifted a little at that, and Liam lifted his shoulders in another shrug. “My name's Liam.”

“Cool. Nice to meet you, Liam.” He held out a hand, albeit with an air of caution, for Liam to shake. Liam smiled and took Zayn's hand long enough to return the gesture before he returned to his own space, leaving Zayn looking relieved that Liam had not tried anything. He had not even asked for a picture yet, something that Zayn was rather surprised by.

“So, uh, planning on letting me out anytime soon or should I expect to be stuck here for a while?” Liam questioned, understanding Zayn's want to hide out there, though Liam did not see much of a point of him staying as well.

“Oh, yeah. Could do,” replied Zayn as he stood up again. He honestly hadn't thought much about it or the situation at all. Though he would admit that he had rather been enjoying the fact that he was in the company of someone that wasn't acting all starry-eyed around him despite obviously being aware of who he was. “If you've some place to be. Wouldn't say 'no' to some company until Paddy shows up to strangle me.” Zayn supposed he could try to head out on his own. Surely the madness was done when they could not find him. Still, Zayn felt a little shaky and just did not want to risk it. Honestly, having Liam there was probably the only reason he wasn't panicking. Liam gave him something else to focus on besides _how close_ that had been.

“Nah. S'alright. Harry'd probably give me a scalding for leaving you here to hide out alone. He probably doesn't even realize I've not come back yet.”

“Harry?”

“My best friend. He's out there shopping.” Liam waved a hand vaguely as he spoke, knowing full well that his best friend was lost in fabrics and patterns and colors. “He's probably the nicest person ever, a bit strange though.”

Zayn could definitely understand that. He'd almost _almost_ state the same thing about his best friends; but, they really were assholes most of the time so he kept the thought to himself. “So, what brings you to the mall today?”

Liam rolled his shoulders in mimic of a shrug as he idly reached up to scratch the side of his neck. He found it hard to look at Zayn for too long without feeling the want to flush, so he did what he could to keep his attention moving without being that weirdo that stares at the wall without looking to the person they were talking to. “Oh. Harry dragged me out here. I don't usually do this sort of thing.”

“What? You don't get cornered in dressing rooms by international pop stars every day? Pity.” Zayn smirked with a click of his tongue against his teeth as Liam sent him a look that was so clearly “done with you” that Zayn had to laugh.

“Shopping's not my thing. Harry insisted.” Liam shrugged again as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He was not entirely sure how he got into the situation he was in. It was like a scene from one of those ridiculous teenage dramadies his sister used to watch. “Why are you here? Do you often invade shopping malls alone?”

Zayn winced a little at the reminder that Paddy – and probably Louis as well – was going to murder him upon arrival. “Yeah, well. Wasn't so bad at first. Just one girl recognized me and asked for a quick photo. She promised not to post it anywhere for a couple hours, give me more time t'myself. Eventually, a group of girls saw me and it all went to hell from there.”

“That sucks.” A look of sympathy folded Liam's features, and Zayn immediately wished he wouldn't. It wasn't all bad.

“Eh, not so terrible. Wouldn't have met one of the most down-to-Earth blokes otherwise.” Zayn grinned as Liam grew red in the face at the comment. It was just nice to talk to him and not feel like Liam was enraptured by what the media portrayed him as. It wasn't very often that Zayn met someone like that. It was almost like he was just some random guy that Liam met – who just happened to be attempting to escape a group of screaming girls. “So, who's your favorite superhero?” Zayn smiled brightly as he asked his question, and Liam smiled easily in response.

 

* * *

 

“I hope to see you at the show, Liam,” Zayn insisted after pausing to take a quick picture of the two of them. Paddy had finally gotten there and let Zayn know that it was safe to come out of the room. The bodyguard had raised a brow when Zayn and Liam stepped out into the back room from the fitting room they'd been holed up in, but he had not commented.

They'd spent the time talking about nothing and everything all at once, eventually turning away from the superhero debate that they'd have which left them both with smiles and slightly sore sides from laughing. “Uh, yeah,” replied Liam dumbly, a goofy grin on his face as he watched Paddy leading Zayn out toward the exit of the room so they could head out of the mall entirely.

Harry chose that moment to stride into the room, barely sparing Zayn and his guard a glance as he passed. “There you are! Jesus, and everyone says I take forever trying stuff on.”

“You didn't even notice I was gone,” challenged Liam, arching a brow at his friend.

“I did so!” Harry placed his hands on his hips and then faltered his steps, glancing back over his shoulder as he stopped. “Wait, was that...?”

“Yeah.”

Harry's eyes grew comically wide as he turned back to look at Liam. “Did you talk to him? What did he say?”

Liam laughed, not really hearing the rest of Harry's long string of back-to-back questions. He walked over and threw an arm over Harry's shoulders, leading him out of the store, the clothes he'd held earlier forgotten in the fitting room. “Shut up, and I'll tell you everything.”

The rest of the day came and went just like any other, as if it was a normal occurrence for Liam to have spent a good chunk of his afternoon with a celebrity. And if Liam spent the rest of the day in a strangely good mood, then it was his business.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, nothing was any different as Liam slowly moved around the kitchen of his and Harry's shared apartment. He was almost done when he glanced over at his phone, which had been sporadically vibrating with messages over the time that Liam had taken to make breakfast. Liam was not unpopular or anything, but that early in the morning his phone was typically quiet and still. With a furrowed brow, he turned off the burner of the stove and grabbed his phone. He swiped his thumb over the screen quickly to get the lock screen to disappear, and he saw he had a crazy number of notifications waiting for him from Twitter and a text from his sister that read: “ _is this you?!?!?!_ ” followed by a link to some Twitter post.

 

 

 

Liam laughed to himself, but saved the picture to his phone before scrolling through his notifications. Apparently, some of his classmates from the previous semester had been tagging him in the comments, which led to other people tagging him in questions and comments. Liam's jaw dropped when he saw that Zayn had actually followed him on Twitter, along with lots of people he didn't know. The later of which made no sense to him. He'd met the guy once! Then again, Liam had seen people follow others for less. He wasn't exactly sure how to handle all the questions thrown his way. So, he simply ignored them for the time being and followed Zayn back.

 

* * *

 

The first show of the American leg of the tour did not exactly begin for a few days yet, but they'd been flown out early for interviews, photoshoots, and last minute adjustments. Zayn had received several heated glares and choice words after the “mall incident”. Louis and Niall did not trust him alone after that, and Zayn was about to go stir crazy in the hotel room. He groaned and dropped his head back against the headboard with a resounding _thunk!_ , making Niall wince sympathetically next to him. “C'mon, mate, just two days until the first show!” Niall stated, nudging Zayn with his elbow, simply grinning when Zayn threw a non-heated glare in his direction.

“Yeah, and what 'm I supposed t'do until then?” questioned Zayn with a long-suffering groan, wincing when Louis reached over enough to muss up his hair.

“Enjoy our company, obviously,” Louis stated as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. To him, it probably was.

He did not even bother to seem upset when Zayn rolled his eyes in response. He knew that Zayn loved them, truly. Else, they would not have put up with one another as long as they had. The room grew quiet then, save for the action film on the television in front of the bed the three of them were sprawled out on. Zayn was not even sure what the movie was, but he did not care too much. Really, it was nice to have a calm, quiet day before the second half of their tour really kicked off. It would be non-stop from the moment they stepped onto that stage until the tour ended.

“Louis, what are you giggling about over there?” Niall questioned before stealing the bag of cheesy puffs from him.

“Nothing. Just Zayn's new friend,” replied Louis with a shrug of his shoulders. “And I don't giggle, Horan. I'm a _man_.”

“What new friend?”

“That bloke he met on his mall trip.” Louis glared at Zayn over top Niall's head between them. Zayn pretended not to notice.

“You're talking to Liam?” questioned Zayn instead, sitting up a little straighter.

Louis nodded with an absentminded, dismissive wave of his hand. “On Twitter.”

Zayn pulled his phone out of his pocket then, so he could see what Louis was talking about. He had to scroll down a little through his feed to see it, but eventually he did.

 

 **@LiamPayne:** IDK how I'm supposed to know the answers to these.  
**@LiamPayne:** I met the guy once!  
**@LouisT1D:** osmosis, obviously. _@LiamPayne_  
**@LouisT1D:** or I could DM you things like he sleeps in his boxers _@LiamPayne_  
**@LouisT1D:** oops _#noregrets @LiamPayne  
_**@LiamPayne:** you're a horrible friend. Smh. _@LouisT1D_

 

“Louis!” Zayn hissed, clenching his teeth as he glared over at him. Louis simply grinned and blew a kiss in Zayn's direction.

From there, Zayn saw that the conversation took a calmer, superhero topic turn before dropping off completely, making Zayn wonder if they really did start DMing considering Louis had started following Liam. “I like this kid,” Louis announced suddenly with a laugh.

Niall, looking a little put out that he was out of the loop grabbed his own phone from where it lay on the bed next to him and Louis as he said, “I wanna talk to him, too.”

“Is he coming to the show? Did he say?” Louis questioned without looking away from his phone, typing away at something.

Zayn shook his head a bit, brow furrowing as he thought back about it. “Left before I could find out.” He hoped that Liam would be there, though. He had liked talking to Liam and wanted to do it again. Settling back down in his place on the bed, Zayn decided to do just that by starting up his own DM conversation with Liam since he was online.

 

 **hey. hope louis is behaving himself.**  
_hey! Yeah. He's great, actually._  
_A bit forward but cool._  
**he is that.  
** **did harry ever figure out you were gone?**  
_yeah. He was the guy that came back there as you left_

 

Zayn tried to remember the person that Liam was talking about; but, really, all he could remember was the smile that had been on Liam's face. The guy had a nice smile, and Zayn wanted to see it again. “He's got my vote,” Niall stated with a serious look on his face and a nod of his head.

“Vote for what?” questioned Zayn, expression growing more confused when his best mates fixed him with knowing looks that he did not like nor did he really understand.

“We post pictures with fans all the time,” Louis stated, dropping his phone onto his lap. “You never follow any of them.”

“So? He's cool. Easy to be friends with.” Zayn ignored the look Louis gave him then for his phone and new messages from Liam. He didn't like it when Louis got that look on his face, it never ended too well.

 

 _Louis is stubborn, isn't he?_  
**stubborn as all get out. what's he want?**  
_trying to get me and Harry to go to the show. I work though. :(_  
**there's no way you can get someone to cover you?**

 

Across the city and in the two bedroom apartment he shared with Harry, Liam bit his lower lip as he switched between the different conversations he had going with the One Direction boys. He'd actually enjoy the concert if they went, but he'd never missed a day of work before. Not even when he was actually sick would he call out.

“Come on!” Harry groaned from the kitchen area of the main room. “You can't just throw an opportunity like this away.”

“This is crazy,” replied Liam, his disbelief in the entire situation evident by the look on his face. “I had one conversation with Zayn in a random fitting room.” It all felt rather surreal, if he was honest, like he was watching everything happen to someone else. He'd met Zayn once out of pure accident and since then he'd gotten hundreds of new followers on Twitter – including Zayn and the other two members of One Direction. It was madness. Things like that did not just happen to people, especially if said person was Liam Payne.

“And now One Direction is personally inviting you to a show. You really want to miss that in order to sort books?”

“Well, no...”

“Then tell them yes!” Harry looked at Liam like the decision was so much easier than Liam was making it out to be. In Harry's eyes, though, it really was more simple. Harry – if he were the one being offered the concert – would have already agreed to be there. He was the kind of person to jump into new situations head on. Liam was more likely to weigh the pros and cons of every situation. It was because of vast differences like those that people often wondered just how the two of them were so close. Of course, Harry would give someone an earful if they ever even tried to suggest that the two of them shouldn't be friends.

Liam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment. He knew he'd feel terribly guilty later if he called in to work for the day off. It would be a lot of fun, though; an experience of a lifetime. Plus, if he was completely honest, he would not say no to a chance at another conversation with Zayn. Liam really had enjoyed talking with him. After a few more minutes of Harry convincing him it would be a good idea while cooking something simple for the both of them to eat, he finally sent a message to all three of the 1D boys that he and Harry would be at the show – with a thanks to Louis for the original invite to the two of them.

The replies were practically instantaneous. Louis insisted that it would be a blast, Niall requested that Liam bring pizza, and Zayn did not seem overly excited in his response, but he did reply the quickest. Liam laughed a little and shook his head as he set aside his phone, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that they really were going to end up at the show – Louis said they'd be given passes when they got there if they went to the eastern backstage entrance where Paddy would wait since he'd already met Liam.

 

 **@Zayn1D:** sick.

 

* * *

 

The night before the first concert all three of the One Direction boys were restless and bored of the hotel. They'd been banned from the hallways already, due to skateboarding through them. Apparently, it was disruptive or something. Or maybe it was the fact that the three of them were shouting and roughhousing along with it. It had been fun while it lasted, before Paddy and Paul cornered them and dragged them back to their rooms, all of them laughing the entire time. Louis had managed to get an amazing video of himself chasing after Zayn on boards down the third floor corridor way.

 

 **@LouisT1D:** so bored  
**@HarryS:** movies + chinese w/us? _@LouisT1D_

 

Harry was not sure what had spurred him to send the – mostly joking – message to Louis, but he had and the way that Louis had moments later DM'd him him for information on where they were mad him chuckle. Despite that, he did not expect them to actually show up or anything, especially since Niall then made a Tweet about running through the hotel halls with a tie around his head. Harry laughed out loud at it and rolled his eyes before setting aside his phone to start to sort through the rather massive movie collection that he and Liam had between the two of them, which was spread out across two bookshelves on either side of the television.

His brow was furrowed in concentration as he thought back over the last movies they'd seen, not wanting to put in the same one, and he groaned dramatically when there was a knock on the front door. Between himself and Liam, he was closer to the door but he was busy and lazy and did not want to move from where he was sitting on the floor looking over the movie titles. “You should get that!” Harry insisted with a nod, reaching up to run a hand through his hair to push it back out of his eyes. Liam rose a brow at him as he walked out of the kitchen with two beers in his hand and the menu to their favorite Chinese place down the way. “I'm busy with this _important_ task, obviously.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Liam said with a roll of his eyes, placing the beers and menu on the coffee table while continuing to the door. If he wasn't tired from staying up too late the night before (when he may or may not have been chatting with Zayn all night) and having been at work throughout most of the day, he would have argued with Harry but he knew his friend would win anyway. Liam never was able to say no to him, after all. He was sure _no one_ could when he turned those eyes of his on and looked just so sad that you wanted to give him anything to make it stop. Harry abused that power, Liam felt.

When he opened the door, Liam had to physically do a double take because finding Zayn, Niall, and Louis standing there really was the last thing he expected. If anything, he figured it was one of Harry's odd friends dropping by as they were prone to do when they knew Harry had an evening off work. “Uh, Harry, I think there's some lost pop stars at our door,” he said, causing Harry to stop searching through the movies with a quick turn to see for himself.

“You actually came!” Harry said with a brilliant smile while Liam stepped aside to actually let them into the apartment.

“Course!” replied Louis with a grin of his own, nodding to Liam as he passed. “Figured it was time we actually met instead of relying on Twitter.”

“And it's quite possible we were banned from the hallways at the hotel,” Niall informed them with a solemn expression and a nod of his head as he dropped down onto the couch, easily making himself at home as though he'd been there several times before.

Like Niall, Louis dropped down on the couch and made himself right at home, turning so that he could drape his legs over Niall's lap while asking Harry about what movie he was picking. It was simple and a little strange, really, to watch as his best friend was chatting with two of the biggest names in the entertainment industry as if they'd known one another for years. He looked over to Zayn, who was busy looking around a little, smiling to himself while looking at a rather ridiculous photo of Liam and Harry that was up on the wall. “Wanna help me grab beers for everyone?” Liam asked, nudging Zayn with his elbow slightly. He'd only pulled out enough for him and Harry, though Louis seemed to take the imitative to steal one despite Harry's argument that it was his.

“Yeah, alright,” agreed Zayn before following Liam into the other room.

“You're quiet.” It was odd to Liam that he felt as though he knew Zayn enough to even notice something like that. It was only the second time they'd spoken in person, after all. He felt as though he knew quite a bit about Zayn, though; and, not just what they'd print in the magazines.

Zayn shrugged his shoulders with a mumbled apology, though he lifted the opened beer Liam handed him in thanks before taking a drink. “Usually takes me a while to, uh, warm up to new places? 'Specially peoples' homes.” Zayn could easily remember the first time he'd gone to visit Louis and his family. Zayn had been so uncomfortable at first, and his anxiousness had made everyone else a little on edge. After a while, though, Zayn had gotten more comfortable there, to the point where he no longer even bothered to knock before going in, barging in like he lived there as well. Louis' mother always smiled when that happened.

Liam could understand the hesitation, as he wasn't too much better himself. He hid it a little more, though; but, those who knew him could always tell he was just a little more tense and on edge whenever he was somewhere new. Liam did not think it was something to make a big deal about, though, so he simply nodded with a smile as he glanced over toward the living room to see that Louis had vacated his spot on the couch to sit on Harry's back while searching through the movies and Harry struggled to get up. All the while, Louis held a movie high up out of reach, not that Harry could really try much at that moment. “I think we missed something,” Liam laughed as his brow rose and he shook his head.

“They might get on a spot too well,” said Zayn, following Liam back to the other part of the room. He handed Niall the second beer in his hands while sitting down on the couch next to his friend. Both of them were increasingly distracted by the struggle between Louis and Harry in front of them.

“Cheers, mate,” Niall mumbled, knocking back the drink before setting it aside. “You two gonna pick something out or do we need to put you into separate corners?”

Liam laughed at the glare that Harry managed to throw in Niall's direction, though it only managed to last a few moments before he and the others were laughing as well. It was, Zayn decided as he settled into place on the couch a little easier with Liam sitting next to him, the perfect way to start off the second half of their tour.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys bond and the first concert of the new tour happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who is giving this story a chance. Though I've been informed I should mention this is a work of fiction and I own and know nothing and noone. So yeah. Just so you know.

“So, then Niall really was running around the halls with a tie 'round his head,” Harry said through his laughter.

“Cackling like mad as he did. Shoulda heard Paul's more colorful word choices,” Louis explained with a smirk at the memory. As the self-elected official to tell the story of how they manged to get out of the hotel unnoticed, Louis had been enjoying having everyone's attention on him over the previous few minutes after they finally got the food they'd ordered delivered to the apartment. “So, anyway, they take off after Niall, so Zayn and I quietly head down some back halls and take the stairs down. I, being the charming lad that I am – aye, shut it Zayn.” Louis broke off with a glare at his friend when he heard Zayn laugh at the statement. “Anyway, being the charming lad I am, sweet talked one of the ladies that works there to cause a scene at the far end of the hall once Niall'd been returned safely to his room, which gave him a chance to slip out as well.”

“From there, it was all _Mission Impossible_ peeking 'round corners and shit,” Niall inputted with a smirk and a nod. “Bribed a taxi guy to say nothing. His daughters will have tickets we'll have for them if we get through the night without him saying a word about where we are.”

“Shouldn't you call or something?” Liam questioned, biting his lip when everyone looked at him after his quiet question. Louis looked as though he was scandalized at the very thought. “I mean, won't they freak out when they check on you and you're not there?”

“Same thing I asked,” stated Zayn with a shrug. Louis had simply shushed him when he'd asked the question a while before hand. “You guys gave me shit for going out.”

“That's because you went out _alone_!” Louis replied, sounding a little distraught at the thought alone. “You coulda been hurt and I wouldn't have known!”

Louis seemed on the verge of a meltdown about it until Zayn reached over and squeezed his forearm. Louis took a deep breath and sighed before reaching over to steal Harry's fried rice from him. “Anyway, back to our escape,” he mumbled around a bite of the rice he took, despite Harry's complaint at the situation.

“Hey!” Liam exclaimed when Harry stole his lo mein since his own food had been stolen.

It simply resulted in all of them switching food containers while Louis went back to the story – which was filled with more dramatic dive rolls and theme song humming than had actually happened. Eventually, he admitted that he'd left a note in his room for their handlers to find, which put Liam more at ease about the entire situation.

They were finally moving on from Louis' mostly fictionalized telling of their “not dramatic enough” escape when the screen of Louis' phone lit up and his ringtone for Paul began to blast from it. “Busted,” he said with a groan. He'd thought they'd have longer before that call would have to be dealt with. “I'mma put 'im on speaker.” Everyone mumbled agreements as Louis reached for his phone, handing his food to Harry to hold as he did. “'Ello, love. Before you yell, we're all here.”

“Hallo, Paul,” Niall and Zayn chorused without any further prompting.

“Where in the bloody hell are you?” questioned Paul as he paced around Louis' hotel room, note clutched in the hand that wasn't holding his phone to his ear.

“With some mates?” Niall answered. He smiled sheepishly, though their tour manager could not see him.

“Don't give me that innocent look, Horan. I shoulda known something was up when you had us chasing you 'round.” 

Niall had busted out laughing at the fact that Paul had known what face he was making even without being there. It was just a small little thing, but meant the world at the same time. “Don't be mad,” Louis reasoned. “We're not causing trouble here. So, positive side?”

“Where is ' _here_ '?”

“Uhh....”

The three of them winced, practically able to see the stern expression on Paul's face despite the distance. They knew they would be in for it when they got back, but stealing a glance at Liam sitting between himself and Louis, Zayn found that it was definitely worth it. “How about this,” Louis said after a moment, perking up a little more as an idea seemed to come to him. “We stay here tonight...” He looked to Harry and Liam in silent permission, smiling when they both nodded in response. “And we'll show up bright eyed and bushy tailed for sound check _on time_.”

There was a beat of silence that nearly felt stifling, and then Zayn said, “Please, Paul?” and they heard their tour manager let out a long, heavy sigh.

“You're sure you're alright?” They could hear the hesitation and concern in Paul's voice, part of the reason they always ran around an called him “Dad”. He always did actually care about them as people, and not just as a job.

“Yes, Dad,” the three of them chorused, causing Paul to sigh heavily again.

“And you plan on _staying there_?”

Niall fist pumped the air, then, knowing that they'd gotten Paul to agree without him saying as much. “Cross our hearts and all that,” Louis insisted with a nod.

“I'm going to regret this, aren't I?”

“What? No, never. Honestly. We wouldn't.” The words were said overlapping one another, coming from Niall and Louis all at the same time. The words were a jumbled mess, and it was hard to decide which boy had said what.

“Fine, but one of our own cars picks you up.” The rest of Paul's conditions were lost over the cheers of victory from the boys, and even Paul was chuckling by the time they said their goodbyes.

“That went better than expected,” Louis stated with a grin as he snatched his food back from Harry. “Don't think I didn't see you sneak some. Rude.” Louis was unable to keep from smiling, though, as Harry smiled innocently in response.

As the night wore on, the five boys spent time getting to know one another. Eventually, they put on a horror film that had Niall sprawled out across the other four's laps while they sat on the couch after changing into comfortable clothes (Louis, Zayn, and Niall borrowing some from Liam and Harry). Niall had a hoodie on with the strings pulled tight around his face while Zayn kept smoothing his hand over the top of his head since he could not reach Niall's hair.

Zayn's other arm was draped on the back of the couch behind Liam's shoulders with his fingers barely brushing the one opposite him. Harry had a tight grip on one of Niall's ankles while the other hand kept stealing popcorn from Louis. It should have been more awkward. They barely knew one another. Somehow, though, Liam and Harry just seemed to _fit_ as if they'd been there all along. Quietly, Zayn pulled out his cell phone and snapped a picture that caught the top of Niall's head and the other three's faces. He saved it to his phone, deciding he'd upload it the next day when they got to the stadium.

It was well after midnight when they finally decided they should get some sleep after Liam nearly dozed off with his head on Zayn's shoulder. They all helped Harry and Liam drag blankets and pillows they threw onto the floor to create makeshift sleeping bags. “Too bad we don't have any actual ones,” Harry stated. “Then, it'd really be like one of those tv sleepovers.”

“Close enough,” Niall insisted as he crawled into the space Harry had intended for himself, causing him to huff in a mixture of annoyance and amusement. 

“Lazy bum.” Harry kicked Niall's side gently and he just gave Harry a thumbs up in response. Liam helped Harry create a new spot between Niall and Louis, rolling his eyes fondly at the both of them.

Once everyone was in place – Liam was pretty sure Niall had already fallen asleep – he switched off the light and lay down in the spot next to Zayn. It was oddly quiet in the apartment that had been filled with laughter and talking all night with it dying out to steady breathing as they all started to drift off to sleep. “'M glad you guys came,” Liam mumbled to Zayn before either of them managed to fall asleep as well.

“Me too,” replied Zayn, his voice barely audible even in the still of the room.

And maybe Liam imagined it, but he was fairly certain that Zayn reached over and squeezed his hand before he drifted off.

 

* * *

 

Morning came much too soon and all of them groaned when Louis' cell phone rang loudly from its spot on the coffee table. Louis very reluctantly and unsteadily crawled over to it while Zayn burrowed deeper under the blanket he had and Niall simply seemed to roll over, going back to sleep. “'Lo?” Louis said when he answered the call, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his other hand as he stayed crouched over with his blanket draped over his shoulders. He looked ridiculous, but at the same time as though he'd been there a hundred times over. “Morning, Paddy. No, we're up. Mmhmm. Yeah. Wait, uh-- oh yeah. Uh... Hey, s'a address?”

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes a bit at how completely out of it Louis sounded, but he made a grabbing hands motion toward Louis, and Louis carefully tossed the phone to Harry, who barely caught it before it hit Liam in the face. “Sorry,” he mumbled before prattling off the address and giving the apartment number as well. “'Kay. Bye. He said you've thirty minutes and better be ready when he gets here.”

As he spoke to them after hanging up the phone, he tossed Louis his phone back and Liam got up to make some coffee in the kitchen. The next thirty minutes were rather rough, but eventually all the boys were up and had a strong cup of coffee so that they could at least attempt to be ready to go about their day, as promised. “We'll see you lads tonight, yeah?” said Louis as the three of them got ready to head out after Paddy had arrived, looking at them with a mix of amusement and annoyance. 

“Course!” Harry replied, much too cheery for it being before noon at that time. “We said so already.” Liam nodded in agreement, though he seemed to be fairly distracted by his own cup of coffee. Harry had warned them that Liam wasn't Liam until he had at least two.

He did, at least, manage a wave and a mumbled good-bye as the three boys left with a promise of returning their clothes later; not that either Harry or Liam were really worried about it. In fact, Liam possibly had a small smile on his face when he realized that Zayn had left still wearing one of his hoodies.

The car ride to the stadium was unusually quiet for the three One Direction band mates. They were all rather impressed at the lack of paparazzi there – a sign that their cab driver from the night before had stuck to his promise not to say anything. They'd have to do something extra special for the man's daughters if they showed up. The three of them were quiet, thoughtful, but quite happy and content in a way that Paddy could not ever remember seeing them like on tour.

True to their word, the boys were all smiles – albeit tired ones – when they walked up to Paul backstage after arriving at the stadium. “Morning, lads,” Paul stated gruffly, quickly giving each of them a once over to make sure they really were alright. “No visible bruises, new ink or holes.”

Louis chuckled and shook his head as he said, “Nah. Had a lad's night in with some new mates, if you'd believe it.”

The three of them laughed at the skeptical look from Paul they received in response before they were ushured off to do one last sound and lighting check before they went about the rest of their day. While Zayn was sitting in Lou's chair for her to work on his hair and makeup, Zayn posted the photo of the others he'd taken the night before to his rarely used Instagram with a link to it on his Twitter.

“When the hell'd you take that?” Louis called from across the room, where he was waiting for his turn in Lou's chair.

“Some time after the movie started that scared Niall,” replied Zayn with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Oi! I wasn't scare. I just didn't wanna be the only one sitting elsewhere,” Niall said with a huff. He may have been a little scared any time they watched a horror film together, though he would never admit to it; he never did. It was an ongoing thing.

“Sure, mate.” Zayn smiled and shook his head, wincing when the movement made Lou swat his shoulder.

“Zayn, hold _still_ ,” she insisted for the third time since he'd sat down that day.

The rest of the day flew by in a blur of activity. There was a meet and greet as well as some time they spent with the grandkids of the man that owned the stadium. They even got some time with the daughters of the cab driver that had taken them to Harry and Liam's the night before. Zayn had quietly thanked the man again as he stood aside, watching the girls be all giggly and smiley while they took pictures with each of them.

They had less than an hour until the concert started, and they were slowly going through the last bits of getting ready, which of course included stealing a golf cart and driving it through the access tunnels being chased around by staff members. They hadn't seen Liam or Harry yet, which may have been why Zayn kept glancing to the door every few minutes when they finally settled in the dressing room and he was scrolling through Twitter. There were lots of comments about the photo that he had posted earlier, more than the goofy one Niall had taken of the three of them while getting ready.

Zayn favorited only one post about the photo, which had been a re-Tweet Liam had done, adding a simple smiley face as the comment. Of course, management was not too thrilled about the photo or interactions between them and these random two boys, but Zayn did not care; and, considering the conversations he'd seen on Twitter between them and his bandmates, it was obvious they didn't either. Zayn felt that they deserved this, new friends that treated them no different than anyone else. He was rather protective of the new friendships they were forming, and had already made a promise to himself that he would do what he could to maintain a friendship with Liam and Harry, while keeping them away from the negative sides of their lives as much as possible.

He kept fiddling with his phone and glancing toward the door, considering texting Liam to see if they would be there anytime soon or if they wouldn't get a chance to see them before the show. He wasn't entirely sure he liked that idea, if he was honest; but, they'd _said_ they'd be there. Just not when. Zayn sighed and put his phone into his pocket and he moved so that he was laying down on the couch instead, watching as Niall and Louis kicked a ball around the room laughing and shouting all the while. Zayn sometimes joined in with them when they'd run around just before the show, sometimes snagging his skateboard to go around leading their handlers on a chase. Other times, he just sat quietly and watched, though he did not feel like he was being left out or anything. He was just much more quiet than the other two, though sometimes they didn't give him a choice and made him join in. That day, in particular, Louis decided it would be best to jump onto Zayn and start poking his side repeatedly, tickling him while encouraging him to get up and join them. “No, Lou! Get off!” Zayn attempted to sound stern through his laughter, as he squirmed around trying to get out from underneath Louis but failing miserably at both attempts.

Neither one of them minded the sound of the shutter on Niall's camera phone while the Irishman stood off to one side with his foot propped up on the ball he and Louis had been messing with, his phone in one hand capturing the moment on camera. It was a photo that Niall would keep in his personal files, for their memories only, not something to be shared with the fans. Sure, they knew that the three of them did not have much sense of personal space or boundaries with one another, and they were very physically affectionate; but, still. Niall liked having some things just between the three of them. Zayn was too busy attempting to fight off Louis without really fighting him to realize that someone was showing Harry and Liam into the room until suddenly Harry was in on the pile of boys on the couch, followed soon by Niall, while Liam just stood aside laughing at the four of them. “Ugh, okay, okay get off me!” insisted Zayn.

“Don't hurt him,” Liam stated with a slight frown after seeing Zayn wince, though he reached up and patted Harry's head anyway.

“Alright, alright, we're moving, ya big baby,” said Louis with a shake of his head, though the three of them did get off of Zayn, who sat up once there was no longer anyone on top of him. It only lasted a moment before Louis decided to sit back down on his lap, making him groan a little and sit back. He tilted his head back to look over at Liam who was still over closer to the door. “Help?”

Liam's face scrunched up slightly, seemingly thinking it over before he shrugged his shoulders and said, “Nah. You're okay.”

Louis cackled in delight and pressed a messy kiss to the side of Zayn's face before simply snuggling into place contentedly. “We were wondering if you were gonna show up,” Niall stated as he resumed toying with the ball, grinning when Harry jumped in to play with him instead of looking around the room as he had been.

“Yeah, we got held up in traffic,” explained Liam with a slight shrug of his shoulders. “Then Paddy wasn't there and the guy wouldn't let us in. Harry might have kicked him in the shin.”

“He was being rude!” Harry insisted, huffing a little as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well, yeah. But you didn't have to kick him.” Liam frowned a little as he talked about it, though it was quickly replaced by a smile as he went to sit down on the couch next to Zayn. It said a lot, really, that Liam did not so much as blink when Louis draped his legs over Liam's lap as well. He simply rested a hand on top of Louis' leg and kept watching as Niall and Harry kicked the ball around. It was probably the most subdued pre-concert moment that Zayn could remember past the first few jitter-filled one when they'd been on X-Factor. It was nice, though, he decided, and he couldn't keep from smiling a little when he felt Liam's arm brush against his own.

When it was time for the concert to start, Harry and Liam followed the other three to where they could watch the whole concert from behind the scenes. They could have gone out to the crowd if they wanted, but Harry had insisted they needed to experience one from backstage since they hadn't ever been to one like that before. The screaming was incredibly loud, but Louis, Zayn, and Niall were all smiles as they said good-bye temporarily to their new friends so that they could go to their marks and their musical band began to play the opening song to their concert. “This is crazy,” Liam said to Harry, leaning into his friend's side to be heard over the music. Harry didn't bother to try to say anything in response. He just threw his arm over Liam's shoulder and they stood there, eventually singing along with the boys when they took to the stage.

They knew that One Direction concerts were full of energy and running around and the boys goofing off, but it was an entirely different thing seeing it in person. Seeing Niall lifted Louis up and toss his friend over his shoulder in order to carry Louis across the stage when he refused to get up to head to where they were supposed to be heading next had both Harry and Liam chuckling. Zayn shook his head a the two of them, though he did take a video of it before panning his camera out to the crowd. Liam was unable to keep the smile from his face as the concert continued on, him and Harry dancing around a little on occasion and singing along when they knew the song. They chuckled and shook their heads in amusement when Louis decided to try to serenade Niall during “I Would” only to seem heartbroken when Niall shoved him away.

It seemed to them that it'd barely been a blink of an eye before the concert was over and the boys were running off the stage in their direction. Harry barely had a chance to brace himself before Louis was practically tackling him in a hug and they both stumbled backward until Harry hit a wall, both of them laughing. “That was amazing!” Liam insisted as he hugged Niall, mussing up his hair before he hugged Zayn as well. Zayn lingered in the hug a little longer than Niall had, and Liam smiled at that, leaving one arm around Zayn's waist as the hug ended. He could practically feel Zayn still buzzing with the energy from the stage.

“We killed it!” shouted Niall over the shouting still coming from the fans in the audience that were slowly beginning to filter their way out.

Then, there was a flurry of activity as the boys were being ushered to the waiting vans to take them to the hotel. Liam and Harry ended up caught up in the mess and were put into the vans right along with Niall, Louis, and Zayn as if it was something that happened often. There were no screaming fans there on the side they were slipping out through, and there were no cameras, and before any of them really caught on to what was happening, the vans were moving. “Looks like we're kidnapping you for the night, then,” Niall insisted with a grin. They would be heading out for the next city the following morning, but thankfully were given a night at the hotel before hand unlike some of the stops where they'd go directly from the concert to the bus to head on to the next city.

There were, however, fans outside the hotel when they got there and it was impossible to hide the fact that Harry and Liam were there with them, then. Some of the fans even recognized them from the conversations they'd had on Twitter over the previous days. Liam and Harry hurried into the hotel while the other three lingered behind to take some photos and sign a few things before actually heading inside. “C'mon, let's take over Louis' room,” Niall insisted, throwing an arm over Harry's shoulders while leading the way to the elevator. “His is the biggest.”

“They love me more, obviously,” replied Louis with a cheeky grin.

Zayn rolled his eyes but said nothing as he and Liam walked a little behind the other three, Niall yammering on about how they should order some pizza and feigning dramatic hurt when Harry insisted he'd buy if Niall showered before hugging him again. “So,” Liam said to Zayn, glancing over at him as they waited for the elevator car to reach the main floor. “Ever imagine this'd be the result of shoving a stranger into a fitting room at the mall?”

“Nah, man. Definitely worked out in my favor, though,” replied Zayn, smiling over at Liam in response before leading him into the elevator after the others when it got there.

The ride up to the floor the boys' rooms were on was filled with conversations about what pizzas they should order, and Harry used his phone to get them sent to the hotel. Paul or someone would get it from the delivery person when they got there “in about an hour” as Harry informed them.

Once they got to the floor, Louis showed Liam and Harry to his room while Niall and Zayn went to their own rooms so they could shower quickly before heading back to Louis' room. Liam and Harry sat around trying to find something on the television while talking as they waited around for the other three. It was not too much time before the lot of them were together again, talking and laughing as they went over some of the highlights from the show while waiting for the food to get there. Harry had his eyes closed with a content smile on his face as he rested his head on Louis' thigh and Louis ran his fingers through his hair. Niall and Liam engaged in a rather vigorous few rounds of a thumb war that ended in Zayn tugging Liam into a hug and away from Niall with them all laughing as Niall cheated by continually trying to poke and bother and tickled Liam with his free hand. “Cheater,” Liam stated with an over dramatic pout that broke into a brilliant smile when Niall crawled over to throw his arms around both Zayn and Liam, nearly knocking the three of them off the bed in the process, the three of them laughing and missing the picture that Louis took with his phone of them.

Eventually, the three of them did end up toppling over onto the floor, Zayn groaning as the other two landed on top of him, though he couldn't quite seem to take the small off of his face. They did not make any attempts to move, save for turning their heads enough to look at the door when they heard the click of the lock opening, making Louis call out something about knocking, though he broke off half-way through when he realized they were being brought the pizza. “Oh, cheers, then,” he replied, pushing Harry off of him so that he could clamber off the bed and take the pizza from the man, flashing Harry a smile when he complained.

The newest entrant to the room – someone new to the staff whose name Louis was still trying to get memorized between all the others they had to know, it was proving to be difficult since Louis seemed to only see him once every few days at the most – then left the room to go back to the one down the hall that he was occupying, leaving the boys to their own devices. Niall released Zayn and Liam so that he could steal the pizza boxes from Louis and attempt to keep it all to himself. Harry manged to get a partial video of Louis chasing Niall around the room as Liam helped Zayn back up off the floor before they sat back on the bed, watching the other two run around. After a few moments, Liam stood and took the pizza from Niall, holding it up out of the reach of both of them. “Play nicely, children,” Liam insisted, jerking his head to the bed so that they would hopefully go sit down.

“Yes, dad,” they chorused before punching each other on the arm and heading over to the bed.

Liam got all red in the face and laughed awkwardly, though he took the pizza back over to the bed and placed it in the middle before they all sat around it in a circle, grabbing a few pieces as they talked about this and that. Louis could not seem to sit still, continuing to wiggle in place and shift around until Harry moved over to sit on his lap and attempt to keep him still. Louis seemed a little surprised at the action, though he quickly laughed and smiled and went along with it. “Might have to get Harry to go on tour with us if he can get Louis to sit still that easily,” Niall commented with a laugh, ignoring the glare that Louis sent him over Harry's shoulder.

Sometime after, Niall put on a movie he insisted that they all needed to see, and not long into it, Zayn got up with a comment about needing to go for a smoke, and Liam offered to go with him. They were quiet as they left the room and Zayn caught the gaze of the person lingering in the hallway wearing a somewhat inconspicuous black polo and jeans combination before pointing the stairs with one hand, holding out a pack of cigarettes with the other. With as close a watch as everyone had been giving him lately, Zayn was surprised no one followed him and Liam up to the top floor and out onto the roof.

Zayn propped open the door with a large rock just outside it that several others seemed to have done the same with in the past. “Worth skiving off work for?” Zayn questioned absentmindedly as he lit up a cigarette and leaned against one of the low-laying wall ledges that came up just past his hips. He offered the pack to Liam, then, who shook his head in response to the silent question. Zayn's brow rose at that, but he did not comment as he slipped the cigarettes and lighter into the pocket of the hoodie he was wearing, which may or may not have been the one he borrowed from Liam the night before. (It definitely was, but Zayn wasn't going to admit to it.)

“S'alright,” answered Liam with a shrug of his shoulders as he glanced up at the one or two stars – at least Zayn thought they were stars in the haze – that could be seen from the top of their hotel. Zayn scoffed out a laugh, and Liam ducked his head in an attempt to hide the smile on his face. “You were good. At the show I mean. It's different actually seeing it than seeing it on the TV.” Liam walked to where Zayn was as he talked, turning to lean back against the wall as well, standing near enough to Zayn that he could feel the backs of their hands touching if either of them shifted in place. “Seemed like you really loved it.”

“Yeah. One of the best parts, really. Just get this like... buzz from being out there, yunno? Now that 've done this, can't imagine doing anythin' else.” Zayn shook his head as he flicked ash off the end of the cigarette. He took another drag off of it, exhaling the smoke off to the side opposite of where Liam stood to be polite before returning his attention to Liam. “Manged to by my mum this house like I wanted. Makes the craziness worth it.”

Liam smiled as Zayn talked about buying a home for his mother, as if that was something many in his position would have taken the time to do. Even if it was something they wanted, many got caught up in all of it, splurging on over-priced cars and clothes. Of course, Zayn could have been doing all of that as well. Still, Liam thought it was sweet that Zayn obviously cared so much for his family. “Did she like it?”

“Loved it, yea. Gave me a tour all proper like when I was home last.” Zayn smiled proudly at the memory, remembering how his little sisters had showed off their rooms to him and how his mother had tried hard not to cry as they'd hugged after he had gotten there. He'd picked it out hoping they'd like it, having found one that was just perfect for them, with the location and number of rooms. It was just nice being able to help out and give back to the people that supported him through everything and had literally dragged him out of bed for the biggest life altering moment in his life.

Liam continued to smile as he listened to Zayn, watching him talk about how his sisters had led him around, and his mother had pointed out all the best parts of the home as if he hadn't been the one to choose it for them. “So, when you're not sorting books or following Harry around, what d'you do with your time, mate?” Zayn questioned sometime after having finished the last of his cigarette, able to put more of his complete attention on Liam like he hadn't spent the entire time watching him out of the corner of his eye.

“Going back to uni in the fall,” said Liam with a shrug of his shoulders. “Summer break now, which is why the job. I don't work as much when I've got classes.”

“What are you studying?”

Zayn was all soft smiles and earnest questions as they talked about how Liam was in a music composition course in the fall, and how his major was focusing on music production. He made mashups and remixes in his free time that sometimes got played at local dance clubs. He'd even DJ'd a few times at a friend's insistence. Zayn would have loved to discuss some songs that he and the lads were working on writing, to get Liam's input on but that was something he would wait to do until he discussed it with the others, first. After all, it was Niall and Louis' work, too, not just his own. They talked about Zayn's tattoos and Liam even made some joke about Zayn wearing his hoodie again that had them both smiling, Zayn a little more red in the face. “C'mon,” Liam said eventually as he pushed himself away from the wall, taking a few steps toward the door with a nod of his head in that direction. “We should get back before Harry starts a search party.”

They both laughed at that, though they were both also pretty aware of the fact that Harry probably really would do that if they were gone too much longer. So, Zayn nodded and followed Liam to the door. He kicked the rock out of the way so that it would actually close after them, and they made their way back down the stairs, Zayn catching Liam's hand in his own as they did. He smiled to himself when Liam gently squeezed his hand in response, even if Liam let go again before they actually reached Louis' room. Zayn unlocked the door and Liam followed him inside, and the calm quiet they'd been enjoyed was instantly shattered when they realized that Harry was on Niall's back, who stood in the middle of the room attempting to hold Harry's phone out of Harry's reach while Louis was laughing on the bed, nearly knocking the empty pizza box off as he did.

Liam laughed suddenly at the sight of it all, shaking his head fondly as Harry swore and insisted that Niall was a terrible little leprechaun, which only caused Niall to laugh even more. “What'd we miss?” Zayn asked with a raise of his brow as he sat down on the bed next to Louis.

“Oh, just Niall coaxing one of Harry and Liam's friends to tell us an embarrassing story about young Harold over there,” Louis explained through a few deep breaths as he stopped laughing enough to explain.

“That's not my name,” insisted Harry, continuing to attempt his mad grab for the phone while Niall spun in circles, attempting to either knock Harry off or make him stop trying or so Liam assumed.

He could hear laughter on the phone, though it was faint since the phone wasn't on speaker at the moment. “Is that Andrew?” Liam asked, sitting down next to Zayn on the bed. Andy was one of Harry's long term friends, having been in Harry's grade as they were growing up. He was not someone that many would assume to be friends with Harry or Liam, though the three of them were rather close. He was the only friend that they had that Liam could think of would have any embarrassing stories to tell of Harry – besides himself, of course.

Louis nodded as Harry crowed with victory and Niall pouted when Harry finally got his phone back. “Yeah. He was a bit peeved that Niall woke him up, but otherwise an alright lad.”

“You're just saying that because of the story he told,” Harry stated with a huff as he got off of Niall's back, walking over to flop down across the bed. Despite it all, Harry was all smiles as he said good-bye to Andy and that Liam said 'hello' before the call ended.

Zayn's brow rose in silent question and a wicked grin crossed Louis' face just before Harry scrambled up and quickly threw a hand over Louis' mouth to keep him from repeating the story. “Don't you dare!” Harry insisted, glaring over his shoulder at Niall, who smiled innocently for all of two seconds before launching into the story that had Harry groaning and attempting to hide his face for the second time that evening. Liam rather wished he'd thought to get the moment caught on camera, though he knew the night wasn't one he'd be forgetting anytime soon.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the tour begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's quite a bit of Twitter use in this chapter, and probably will so long as the boys are divided; just as a note for future chapters. I'm not entirely sure how long this story will be yet, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Thanks to everyone reading, bookmarking, and leaving kudos!

“Cheater!” Niall called with a glare in Louis' direction as his bandmate kept attempting to distract him. They'd had a gaming console and the only two controllers they had that worked brought up from the buses and had challenged Harry with playing Fifa when Harry insisted that he could outplay them, even though he'd never played. Niall, Louis, and Harry had been taking turns playing for a bit, while Zayn and Liam watched them with amusement.

By that point, it was getting to be much too late, the lot of them getting to the state of giggly tired. Pizza boxes were long forgotten, one of them having been knocked off to the floor during a playful scuffle between Liam and Niall before the game was brought up. Even Zayn found himself laughing easier like he was known to do when it was just him and Louis and Niall; openly and honestly in a way that most people never saw. Of course, Zayn wasn't sure if that was tiredness or simply feeling more comfortable around Harry and Liam. He had a feeling, though, it was more the later than the former.

Liam sat on a chair that had been pulled up right next to the bed while Louis, Niall, and Harry sat at the foot of the bed and Zayn sat on the floor in front of Liam. He had rested his head against Liam's leg a while ago, and Liam hadn't pulled away, so Zayn simply made himself comfortable where he sat. Louis went back and forth between rooting for Niall and rooting for Harry when he wasn't playing, though he was determined to show up Harry when it was his turn. Harry wasn't as good as he had claimed he would be, however he did prove to be more skilled than the other boys thought he would have been. Louis insisted it was beginners luck. “Should get him into a real game,” Liam said through a laugh, ignoring Harry's glare in his direction, allowing Niall an upper hand for a moment. “You'd get to see him land on his face. Grace of a newborn deer, that one.”

“How very dare you!” Harry said through a huff, though he smiled anyway, knowing that Liam was actually accurate in his prediction.

“Oh, I'd love to see that,” commented Louis with an amused smirk. “Maybe next time we're in town.” Louis' expression faltered for a moment before he smirking again, stealing the controller from Niall. “My turn.”

Louis was not very fond of his own reminder that come morning – or later that morning, by that point in time – he, Zayn, and Niall would be leaving their new found friends there. Maybe it was because of that very thought that all of them were pushing themselves to stay up later than they probably should have. “Should probably get some sleep,” Liam eventually said, though the words were a bit mumbled and hesitant.

Everyone reluctantly agreed, after a few minutes, the five of them had found a way to squish onto Louis' bed. The bed wasn't _that_ small, really, but it was a bit small for five young men to try to sleep on it. Niall ended up in the middle with Harry and Louis on one side, and Zayn and Liam on the other. It probably should have been awkward or weird for them all to be in such a small space, but none of them felt it as they fell asleep rather quickly once they'd lain down.

Only a few hours later, Paul came in to wake up the boys so that they could pack up and head out to the next city. He shook his head in amusement when he found them in a tangled mass of limbs with Niall comfortably – though looking like he might be a little too warm – squashed in the middle. Paul did not pass up the opportunity to snap a picture of them before he put his phone away, and spoke suddenly and loudly, “Alright, boys! Rise and shine. Let's get a move on! We've a schedule to keep.”

“Nooooo...” Louis all but whined as he clutched both Harry and Niall closer to him on either side despite Niall's muffled protests and attempts to push him off.

Zayn simply shook his head a little and snuggled closer to Liam, hiding his face against the back of Liam's shoulder since Liam's back was to his chest. He smiled a little at that information when he realized it, but still made no real effort to move. “Yes,” replied Paul with a roll of his eyes. “Don't think I won't drag my three boys out of this bed if they don't get up.”

“Alright, alright,” grumbled Zayn as he reluctantly let go of Liam and sat up, running his fingers through his hair several times. Zayn smiled sheepishly at Liam when he saw he was looking at him, silently apologizing for having latched on like he had. Liam simply smiled in response, obviously not minding at all; or so Zayn told himself.

“I suggest you two,” Paul said as he stuck around instead of leaving the room, making sure that his charges were actually getting up and moving, pointing to Liam and Harry as he spoke, “stick around until after we clear out. You'll miss the fans outside that way.”

“Sounds good to me,” replied Harry through a yawn as he shifted over to lean against Liam since Louis and Niall had practically fallen out of the bed, Louis heading over to his clothes to start shoving them into the bag in the corner.

The next minutes blurred together as Zayn and Niall left the room to go pack their own things while Harry dozed with his head on Liam's shoulder. Liam idly toyed with his curly hair. He was the kind of person who, once he was up, he was up for the day (unless he was ill), even if he wasn't entirely himself until he had two cups of coffee. “Scooch over,” Louis insisted, shoving Liam slightly once his packing was done. He climbed into the bed next to Liam when he complied, throwing an arm around Liam's shoulders while his fingers threaded into Harry's hair at the back of his head.

It might have just been because he was tired, or because he'd not had coffee yet, but Liam did not mind Louis being all touchy and close when usually it took him ages to warm up to someone enough to even have awkward hugs. He just was not very tactile with people that weren't Harry. It had ended a few of his previous relationships. They hadn't been too happy with how close Liam had been with Harry, especially when he was hesitant to be close to them.

They'd only been sitting there a few minutes longer when the door opened and Niall came in, ballcap pulled low on his head while dragging his stuff behind him. Without any words, Niall walked over and collapsed onto the bed, ending up across their laps. Harry grunted at the sudden weight and grumbled, snuggling closer into Liam's side. “Asshole,” Harry said sleepily, though he smiled as he placed a hand on Niall's shoulder to prove he didn't really mind. Niall wiggled around in place enough to get more comfortable, elbowing Liam in the knee as he did. 

“Dude, watch it,” Liam insisted, though it was delayed by several seconds, making the other three laugh.

“You lot look ridiculous,” Zayn commented as he came quietly into the room. He had a smile on his face despite his statement, and he could not help but to look fondly at him. It just amazed him how quickly the most important people in his life – outside his family – got on with these other two people who just seemed to fit in with them, to fill a void that Zayn hadn't even realized they had. It had only been a few days since he'd met Liam in the first place, but he found he wasn't quite ready to say good-bye to him or Harry.

Of course, that unwillingness did not magically keep him from climbing onto the bus with Louis and Niall a few short minutes later, following reluctant good-byes and promises to keep in touch. As the bus pulled out of the parking lot, Zayn climbed into his bunk with the intention of getting some sleep. Instead, he found himself laying there and going through his Twitter feed.

**@LiamPayne:** killer night last night. Back to work tonight, though.  
**@HarryS:** worth calling out? _@LiamPayne_  
**@LiamPaynw:** definitely ;) _@HarryS_  
**@AndyBee:** hope it was worth missing my pretty face. _@LiamPayne @HarryS_  
**@HarryS:** traitor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  >:U _@AndyBee_  
**@AndyBee:** xxx love you Haz _@HarryS_  
**@LiamPayne:** he could have told the swing story _@AndyBee @HarryS_  
**@HarryS:** hate you both x _@LiamPayne @AndyBee_

Zayn chuckled a little as he read through them avoiding a slew of questions about being seen leaving the concert, interacting with @AndyBee, whom Zayn correctly assumed was the friend that had called when they were in the hotel room, instead. There were several photos floating around of the five of them being ushered into vans after the concert, though Zayn had thought no one had been around to take photos, and speculations on just who the two boys might be and why they suddenly seemed to have ties to the band were popping up as well. Zayn felt bad about that, but neither Harry nor Liam seemed to be bothered by it. 

After a few more minutes of simply messing around, Zayn went to Liam's profile so that he could send Liam a DM. He was rather surprised when Liam replied rather quickly.

**hope work isn't too rough tonight x**  
_i'm a big boy. I can take it. Plus Harry's bringing me coffee._  
**where do you work anyway?**  
_a bookshop here in town. Pay isn't much but it's just a summer job._  
**sounds dull.**  
_it is most days. But sometimes I get free books._  
**worth it then.**  
_obviously._

 

Zayn must have fallen asleep talking with Liam, because the next thing he knew, Louis was throwing open the curtain to his bunk while exclaiming, “Wake up, Malik! Stopped for food.”

Zayn groaned and hid his head under his pillow for a moment before relenting as Louis attempted to tug him out of the bunk. He'd have been able to do so successfully, if he'd _really_ tried; but, it had been more to get Zayn to move, anyway. “We've got an hour before we head out again,” Niall informed them as they walked over to the diner that was next to the gas station that they were filling up at.

The three of them got a booth in the back corner, smiling charmingly at the waitress that seemed to recognize them. Three orders of a burger, fries, and a Coke later, the three of them were laughing and talking about their show the next day and how excited they were about it. Louis seemed distracted by his phone after a few minutes, putting more focus on it than their conversation, causing Zayn's brow to lift in silent question. “Liam just posted a video. Come see,” Louis explained. Zayn nodded once and got up to move over to the booth bench across from him when Louis and Niall shifted over to make room for the three of them to fit. Niall, sitting in the middle, held the phone so all three could see the video that had Harry and Andy tagged in it.

_Harry was singing along with some music playing in the bookshop that Liam worked at, narrowing his eyes at the camera. “Put that away, Payne,” Harry insisted._

_“Or I could not,” Liam's voice came from off screen. “C'mon, Styles. Give us a show.”_

_Harry just stuck his tongue out at Liam, pulling a face as he did, making Liam chuckle; though, he did start to dance a bit as he continued to sing along with the song playing over the speakers in the shop. He made a silly little twirl and nearly stumbled over his own feet, catching himself on one of the book displays, swearing quite loudly when he nearly knocked it over. “Harry!” Liam chastised, though it was obvious from the tone of his voice that he was amused nonetheless._

_“What? No one's here, and I--” Harry broke off suddenly when someone came out of nowhere and jumped onto Harry's back, making him stumble several steps. “What the fuck?”_

_“Hiya, Hazza!” exclaimed the person on Harry's back, and the smile that formed on his face was almost immediate._

_He let out a sound resembling a squeal – and despite video evidence he would deny it for the rest of his life; while attempting to see the person on his back without much luck. “Andy get off!” Harry attempted to sound stern despite laughing through his words and the pout on his face was one for the record books. “Liam did you know he'd be here? How come Liam knew and I didn't dickface? I thought you went back already!”_

_Harry's words were practically strung together as Andy got off of Harry's back to wrap an arm around his shoulders and tug him into a hug, mussing up his hair as he did. Andy stood taller than Harry did, with Harry easily folding into his side as if he was meant to be there or something. “Missed you too, Haz. Sticking around for a while, now. Got a job even! Three Musketeers at it again. You just wait, Payneo, we'll give you an aneurysm yet.” Andy winked at the camera and Liam could be heard groaning._

_“This was a terrible idea. I regret everything,” Liam stated, trying to hold back his laughter._

_“Wait, are you recording this? The fuck, bro?”_

_The camera lifted slightly from when Liam shrugged his shoulders in response. “Hazza put up the video of the big good-bye so I figured why not the reunion?”_

_“You're such a damn sap.” Andy laughed, his head tilting back a bit before he let go of Harry to launch himself at Liam. There was laughter, a few loud thuds, and then the video cut out._

Zayn was smiling a little as the video ended. It hadn't been much and wouldn't mean anything to anyone who didn't know the boys. There were a few comments on the video, though, from people who seemed to know them. There were comments about needing to run for cover and a question about meeting up at some skatepark. There was someone saying something about how she couldn't believe her brother was such a dork, followed by a heart symbol and they watched as a comment from Harry popped up with a heart in response. “S'it weird to say I miss those two?” questioned Niall after a moment, setting the phone down on the tabletop with a slight frown. They'd only really hung out in person the two times and had a few conversations online. Still, after meeting Harry and Liam it was odd to not have them there. 

“Aw, Nialler,” Louis cooed as he threw an arm around Niall's shoulders. “Ya big softy.” Louis continued to poke at at make fun of Niall, though it was obvious to the both of the others that Louis missed them, too.

The three of them spent the rest of the evening, being a little too loud and rambunctious in an attempt to not dwell on things they could not quite change. They ended up being late back to the bus and had to be chased down by some members of the team. Zayn gave them more of a run than the other two, using his skateboard to assist. A cameraman that was following them around to put together a documentary on their first big North American tour was nearly knocked over in the process, and was attempting not to laugh, especially when Zayn was finally caught by Paddy and thrown over the larger man's shoulder. “No!” Zayn insisted, attempting to get out of the man's grasp, though he was laughing and smiling the entire time even as he was placed on the couch on the bus between Niall and Louis.

“You lot are going to be the death of me,” Paddy grumbled, attempting to hide the way his lips curled up at the corners.

The three of them just laughed, and smiled as the bus got ready to leave again and they put in a video game to keep themselves occupied as they went; only pausing to grab some snacks or a drink from the fridge. There were random photos taken between the three of them that were put up on Twitter and Instagram as they went. Zayn always smiled to himself when he noticed notifications of likes and comments from Liam and Harry.

Eventually, Zayn made his way back to the bunks when he grew too tired to stay awake. He knew that when he woke up, they'd be at their next destination. It would be a long day of interviews and getting ready for the show; Zayn was already starting to feel that nervous energy he got before every show. As he settled into place, his phone vibrated with a short burst – a notification from Twitter. He sighed a little and pulled his phone out from underneath the pillow where he'd stashed it. A moment later, he was smiling to himself when he read a single DM from Liam.

_goodnight, Zayn :)_

 

\--

 

When he woke up again, the first thing he realized was that the bus was still. There was no hum underneath him indicating that they were simply paused somewhere. The bus was actually stopped. They must have been outside the new venue, then. He could hear the muffled sounds of someone out in the kitchenette, soon followed by quiet swearing about there being no tea in the cupboards – Louis obviously. He was quite comfortable where he was and did not want to move. Zayn sighed a little and crossed his arms underneath his pillow, nuzzling into it more. “You ever getting up, mate?” Zayn heard from somewhere outside his bunk. The accent was distinctly Irish and he rolled his eyes at Niall.

“No, 'm staying here,” replied Zayn, curling up more where he lay. “Time is it?”

“Got a few hours 'til the show still; but only one before the signing. Should get up. Louis' making tea.” Zayn groaned but he climbed out of the bunk after Niall tugged back the curtains, grinning brightly. “Morning, sunshine. Or afternoon, really.”

With a sigh, Zayn finally climbed out of the bunk and began to get ready for the signing that would take place before the show. It was a blur of moments, thanking the fans and signing different things for them. There were photos and tears and a palpable energy to the room that Zayn never could get over. It was amazing, if not a bit overwhelming at times. Then, the three of them were being rushed backstage so that they could get ready for the concert. Zayn had gone to grab something from the vending machine once they were all dressed and ready to go, and when he came back to the room his friends were holed up in, they were sitting close together on the couch, Louis' phone held out in front of them. Zayn dropped down across their laps, smirking as Louis swore heavily, before realizing that they were in a Skype video call with Harry, which was why Louis was holding his phone out. “Oh, hi, Harry,” Zayn said with a wave.

“Hullo, Zayn,” replied Harry with a chuckle. “You guys ready for the show?”

“Nervous like usual,” Niall stated with a nod. “But it'll be brilliant. There may or may not be pies to be shoved into faces tonight.” Niall attempted to subtly point at Zayn and cackled a bit when Zayn simply elbowed him harshly.

“You will _not_ ,” Zayn insisted, scowling as he looked between Niall and Louis.

Louis simply grinned and squeezed Zayn's shoulder with the hand that wasn't holding his phone. “Don't worry, Zaynie,” he said with a laugh. “We'll make sure your perfect hair is untouched.”

“Sounds like you'll have fun. I--” Harry said, only to cut off when someone showed up behind him and they saw Andy wrap his arms around Harry's middle, chin hooking over his shoulder. Harry rolled his eyes but reached up and patted the side of Andy's face. If Zayn didn't know better, he'd say that Louis almost seemed _jealous_ as he avoided looking directly at the screen. Andy's brow rose slightly, though, and Zayn wondered if maybe his thought of jealousy was not too far off. “Guys, this is Andy. Andy, these are the losers that you talked to on the phone the other night.”

Harry spoke over Louis' exclamation at the comment of them being losers, though they all had smiles anyway and Louis put more focus on the screen again when Andy let go of Harry. “Hiya! Nice to put faces to the voices,” Andy stated with a nod and a wave of his hand, acting completely nonchalant at the fact that the friends his friends had been with the other night were international pop stars.

Just then, Liam came walking into the frame from somewhere behind Harry and Andy, making Zayn sit up a little more and smile, purposely ignoring the look that Louis sent his direction. “Oh, hey, guys,” Liam said with a smile when he glanced over to see what had Andy and Harry's attention. “Almost time for your show, yeah?”

“Yep,” replied Louis, popping the 'p' with a grin. “Just wasting the last few minutes. What're you lot up to?”

“Taking Hazza and Leemo out to some clubs and the like,” Andy answered for them, ruffling Liam's hair as he stood next to him despite the fact that Liam attempted to fight him off. 

“We've not actually seen Andy in about two years,” explained Harry with a nod and a slight frown as he reached up to poke the side of Andy's face. “He ditched us for some job in LA.”

Growing up, it had always been the three of them. However, Harry had always been a little closer to Liam than Andy. Andy had been there for them through everything, through the bullying that all of them went through but Andy handled a lot better than Harry and Liam ever did. Harry always had insisted that Andy was the strongest of them. It had been difficult when Andy left for California, Zayn remembered Liam talking about it during one of their late night DM chats. “Whatever, I'm making up for it now.” 

“Boys, come now,” Paul said as he came striding into the room. “Hello, Harry, Liam. Harry and Liam's friend.” He nodded in the direction of the phone and smiled when Harry rather excitedly returned his greeting. “Time to go. You're going to be late to your own show.”

There were jumbled good-byes then, and Harry called out a final good luck before they ended the call and stood up from the couch so that they could head to the stage. Zayn was in a strangely good mood that night, and all three of them had a bit more energy on the stage than they'd anticipated. The only thing that would have made it better, Zayn realized when they were almost finished with the night's show, would have been if Liam and Harry were there with them.

 

\--

 

“So how was it?” Liam asked Zayn while Zayn settled into his bunk. The two of them had exchanged numbers soon after the concert had ended; but, Liam had still been out with Harry and Andy. It was not until Liam had gotten back to the apartment that he called Zayn, making Zayn excuse himself from the rowdy games with Louis and Niall out in the main part of the bus.

“Brilliant,” Zayn replied with a smile. It would have been better if Liam and Harry had been waiting to be tackled in hugs afterward, he thought not for the first time. He found himself biting the urge to invite Liam to the rest of the tour with them. It was summer, after all; but, that would be a bit much. “Niall's had too much sugar, though. He's still bouncing off the walls. Louis' not too much better.”

Liam chuckled a little as he moved around the kitchen of his apartment, pinning his phone to his ear with his shoulder while making himself some tea and setting out a bottle of water with a bottle of pain killers that he was sure Harry would need in the morning. He and Andy had probably had a bit too much to drink; but, Liam had been driving so it was okay. Harry was passed out in his room while Andy was sprawled out on the floor next to the couch. He hadn't quite made it onto the actual couch, and Liam was not about to pick him up and put him on it. He'd already had to drag Harry down the hall to his room. “Saw some photos. You guys looked like you were having a lot of fun. Louis especially when he got hold of that water gun.”

Zayn groaned at the memory, though he smiled all the while. It was a lot of fun, really. He always enjoyed the shenanigans that they got up to on the stage. “Pretty sure our clothes will still be soaked through tomorrow.”

“I'm sure that'll be fun.” Liam smiled as he shifted enough to grab his phone with one hand and his cup of tea with the other. He then started to walk back down the hall to his bedroom. “Where are you guys heading now?” 

“Detroit, I think,” answered Zayn, brow furrowing as he tried to remember their schedule. He knew they'd be staying at a hotel the next night, though. They had two shows in the same city, which only happened a couple of times. There were a few stops where they'd stay at a hotel simply because of what time they were to arrive or because they'd have interviews and appearances to make the day before or after a show. 

“I've never been.” Liam shook his head a little, though Zayn couldn't see, while sitting down on his bed, careful not to spill any of his tea. “Never left home, really. Well, there was once, but I don't think it counts.”

Zayn's brow rose a little at that. “Why don't you think it counts?”

“Oh, uh. Well, I didn't really get to see much. Basically went there, was there for a couple hours in one place and then came back home. Didn't see much past the airport.” Liam shrugged his shoulders a little, seeming a little uncomfortable by the topic. Zayn wanted to press for more answers, but instead he took that as his cue to come up with a different topic.

That was how they got started talking about Andy and how he was just as odd as Harry, even if he had more of a rocker edge to him that made him seem out of place with the two of them considering Harry looked like he walked out of a hipster blog and Liam could easily have blended in with the jocks. He balanced them out and was the right amount of reckless and safe to keep Liam from being locked up in his room all the time and keep Harry from partying too much. Zayn learned about how Andy had been the first one to step in when Liam started to get bullied badly when they were younger. Andy had always been tall (and stood at over six feet by that point in time), something that helped to make some people actually intimidated of him. After a while, the people who tended to terrorize Liam realized that they couldn't do so without Andy getting in their face, and then Liam took up boxing and it became even less of a problem.

“Oh man,” Zayn said with a laugh and a smile. “I'd have loved to have seen you with your hair all straight and looking like you should be in some teen magazine somewhere.”

“Shut up,” replied Liam, though he was laughing with a smile as well. “I looked ridiculous.” His face was redder than ever before, he thought. It was warm to the touch, but he could not keep the smile on his face, even if he flushed even more at Zayn's next comment.

“I bet you looked adorable.”

It was a simple comment, something that could easily just be very platonic. Still it felt like it could be something more, and hung there for a while with both boys smiling ridiculously even if neither one was aware. “I'll show you pictures sometime and you can make that decision yourself.”

“Cool.” Zayn was smiling and unable to stop. It was a little unsettling, but at the same time he could not make himself care too much. “I should probably go. We've got interviews tomorrow,” Zayn said with a sigh after another moment, frowning more at the thought of having to get off of the phone with Liam than the interview itself. He was never overly fond of those, but he could handle them.

“Right, well, I'll let you get some sleep, then. Good night, Zayn.”

“Night, Li,” he replied before reluctantly hanging up the phone. With a sigh he turned over onto his side and attempted to get more comfortable, falling asleep only minutes later being lulled by the constant movement of the bus.

\--

 

**@LiamPayne:** not even reunited for three days and we're at the hospital again. _#whyme @HarryS @AndyBee_  
**@HarryS:** not my fault this time! i told him it was a dumb idea. _#sorrydad @LiamPayne @AndyBee_  
**@AndyBee:** not a summer if i don't have at least one ER visit. the nurses missed me, lbr. _#sorrydad @LiamPayne @HarryS_  
**@HarryS:** ha! _#sorrydad_ is trending in our area. _@LiamPayne_ xxxx  
**@AndyBee:** _#sorrydad_ you love us. _@LiamPayne_  
**@LiamPayne:** no. _@HarryS @AndyBee_  
**@HarryS:** how very dare you! _@LiamPayne_  
**@AndyBee:** how very dare you! _@LiamPayne_  
**@LouisT1D:** seems like you've got your hands full there, mate. _@LiamPayne @HarryS @AndyBee_  
**@LiamPayne:** not sure what I did to deserve this _@LouisT1D_  
**@LouisT1D:** play nicely for dad, children. _@HarryS @AndyBee_ better? _@LiamPayne_  
**@LiamPayne:** i regret everything. x  
**@HarryS:** if we have to :( _@LouisT1D_  
**@LouisT1D:** yes, Harold!  >:U _@HarryS_  
**@LouisT1D:** that's still not my name _@HarryS_

 

“You were up early,” Zayn commented with a yawn as he looked over to where Louis sat clutching a cup of tea while he sat waiting in a chair for hair and makeup. They were getting ready for the interview they had that morning, and Zayn was scrolling through his Twitter feed when he came across the conversation that Louis had gotten into with the other boys.

It went on for a while after Harry reminding Louis that his name wasn't actually “Harold”, but Louis did not seem to care. He was sticking with that one, apparently. Niall even jumped in for a while and had put a picture of Zayn sleeping up. He had been wearing the hoodie he never gave back to Liam, and his heart jumped up into his throat when he saw that Liam had liked the picture. There was no way that Liam did not know the hoodie was actually his; but, he hadn't said anything about the fact that not only did Zayn still have it, but he still wore it. Zayn was glad for that because, really, he was not entirely sure what he would say.

“Earlier than that, actually,” Louis replied to Zayn, his words mumbled behind the lip of his cup. “Harry called me while they were in the waiting room. Liam was pacing a hole in the floor and Harry was bored.” Louis lifted his shoulders in a shrug. “Apparently almost yearly hospital visits for dumb stunts was a thing when they were kids.”

From what little Zayn had seen and heard about Andy, it did not really surprise him to hear that. The guy seemed to be a bit wild, though Liam had stated that he kept Harry from getting too out of control. So, he guessed maybe things weren't always what they seemed to people who did not know the dynamic between those three.

Before he knew it, he was sitting between Niall and Louis on a couch, the three of them pressed in close together. To make it a bit easier they had ended up situated to where Zayn was leaning against Louis, whose arm was around Zayn's shoulders while Zayn's arms were around Niall's waist, hugging him into his side. It probably should have been uncomfortable, but they seemed incredibly relaxed. Zayn tuned out most of the questions, letting Louis and Niall handle them until they were directed to him specifically. However, Zayn's attention did turn more to the interviewer when he heard her asking about Harry and Liam, though she was not calling them directly by name. Zayn frowned a little as he glanced over at Louis, who had schooled his face into a neutral expression. None of them had thought to ask about whether or not Liam and Harry were comfortable being topics in interviews. Zayn hadn't thought it would actually happen. Sure, they could not so much as walk outside without being asked why they'd done it, but still.

“Good lads,” Niall answered vaguely with a nod of his head, taking control of the situation when he realized that neither Louis nor Zayn really knew how to comment. “Safe to say they're mates.” Zayn listened carefully as Niall went on to smoothly change the subject about how awesome that first show of tour went and how there'd been an amazing energy not only there but at every show after.

Both Louis and Zayn were quick to jump on that subject line, despite the frown on the interviewer's face at the lack of real explanation that they did not owe her or anybody else. So far as Zayn was aware, their friendship with Liam and Harry was not really anyone else's business and not something that was should be asked about in an interview like that. Of course, Zayn knew that if it weren't for the fact that the two of them were spotted going into the hotel with them, people probably would not care who Harry or Liam were. Still, he felt bad that they hadn't had any forethought that it might bring up questions in an interview and not just by fans. It was, Zayn realized as he tried to get comfortable under the forced smile of their interviewer, going to be a long day.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tattoos ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again. Own nothing, know no one. Enjoy the story though!

_morning!_  
**how can you sound so cheery so early? go back to sleep!**  
_didn't expect you to be awake, actually. Just got back from a run._  
**how??? it's not even daylight yet! go back go bed, weirdo.**  
_get some sleep, Zayn. x_  
**should get some rest too, Li. x**

Liam smiled to himself as he read the text from Zayn, and he set his phone aside before resuming making some coffee for himself and Harry along with some breakfast. He knew Harry would come stumbling out of his bedroom once the food was done. Andy would be dropping by in a few hours; they were all going out to the beach that day – Andy wasn't going to let something like a cast stop him from enjoying his first summer back home in a few years. It was something he insisted several times over the night before when Liam had tried – unsuccessfully – to talk Andy out of the trip.

The sky outside was beginning to lighten and color from the sun rising as Liam sat at the island in the kitchen, nursing his cup of coffee an enjoying the quiet. He thumbed through his Twitter feed as he sat there, amazed and amused at the sheer number of followers he'd been gaining since being publicly seen at the hotel with the boys and the mass number of those who quit following him when they realized that he was not going to be answering any of their questions about the boys. He'd answered one or two, mostly about the concert itself and how it was amazing and how talented the boys were. He'd admitted that they were friends in the same vague way that Niall had in the interview. Liam ignored all the personal questions that people tried to ask, though. It was not his place to give out that information and the fact that people went to any lengths to ask was a little sad, in his opinion. Sure, the boys were famous and all; but, they were people too. They deserved being treated like such.

“S'up, bro?” Andy asked as he came walking into the kitchen a moment later, making Liam's brow raise a little. He had sworn he'd locked the front door after returning from his run. “Don't give me that look. I've my resources.”

“You mean you've had a key made,” replied Liam as he watched Andy prepare his own cup of coffee.

Andy shrugged a little but grinned in response, which was enough of an answer for Liam. He didn't mind that Andy made himself a key, after all. His and Harry's friend was always welcome there. “Hazza still asleep?” questioned Andy as he placed his coffee on the counter at the stool next to Liam before grabbing some of the breakfast that Liam had made. It was simple; bacon and eggs with some toast, but it was perfect for a lazy morning. 

Liam hummed his response, but it was enough of an answer for Andy, who nodded once, took a sip of his coffee, and made his way down the hall toward Harry's room. Liam chuckled to himself when he heard an undignified squawk from Harry's room moments later, followed by a, “Get off of me, ya shithead!” in Harry's tired, gravelly voice.

Not even five minutes later, Andy and Harry both made their way down the hall to the kitchen. Harry shuffled his feet and had a blanket wrapped around him, over his head where he pinned it together under his chin with one hand. “Food,” he mumbled as he quickly shuffled over to the plate that Andy had readied for himself.

“Yo, get your own,” grumbled Andy, though he did end up just getting another plate ready instead.

Liam chuckled a little and snapped a quick picture that he put up on Twitter and Instagram before getting up to get himself more coffee. He had barely sat back down when he got a notification on his phone from Twitter, so while they sat around nursing cups of coffee and eating breakfast while the sky outside continued to lighten.

**@LouisT1D:** why's your best friend look like a burrito? _@LiamPayne_  
**@LiamPayne:** mornings are not his friend, obviously. _@LouisT1D_  
**@LouisT1D:** give him a shove for me, yeah. _@LiamPayne_  
**@LiamPayne:** rude. _@LouisT1D_  
**@HarryS:** heeeeeey. D: _@LouisT1D_  
**@Zayn1D:** isn't it early to be picking on Haz? _@LouisT1D @HarryS_  
**@HarryS:** at least someone's nice to me. _@Zayn1D @LouisT1D_  
**@LiamPayne:** shouldn't you lot be sleeping right now? _@Zayn1D @LouisT1D_  
**@LouisT1D:** _#sorrydad @LiamPayne_  
**@Zayn1D:** well I was but Louis woke me up, tosser. _@LouisT1D @LiamPayne_  
**@LouisT1** xx _@Zayn1D_

Not too long later, Liam found himself laying out on the busy beach on a large blanket spread out that fit himself, Harry, and Andy. The three of them lay in silence, sunglasses on their faces and sunscreen lathered on to the point that it was the strongest scent that Liam could smell as he lay there, enjoying the quiet of his best friends who were usually loud and wound up. It was almost like the calm before the storm, though, and Liam was just waiting for something to happen.

They'd been laying around for a while when he felt Harry shift next to him and he opened his eyes to look over to where his best friend was shifting up enough to rest on his forearms, looking out over the other people enjoying the beach and sunshine or the water. “What's up?” Liam mumbled, nudging Harry with his elbow as Andy sat up on his other side.

“I want another tattoo,” answered Harry after a moment, flashing a grin in the other two's direction.

Liam groaned and threw an arm over his face, nearly knocking his sunglasses off of his face. He should not be surprised, really. Harry was slowly gathering a rather extensive collection of random tattoos that did not make much sense to anyone except Harry. That was okay, though; the fact that they meant something to Harry was all that mattered in the end. They were Harry's tattoos, after all. “Sure,” Andy replied with a nod, grinning after another moment. “I could do you. Mike said I could use the studio whenever.”

“Yeah? Cool. Li, you should get one, too.” Harry's face brightened as he spoke, even though Liam moved his arm to scowl at him. “C'mon, man. It's time we inked up some of that pretty skin of yours.”

“Yeah, it'll be fun!” Andy insisted. He grinned down at Liam, reaching over to run his fingers through Liam's hair in an unfairly soothing manner. Liam hated when one of them did that because they knew it was the quickest way to get him to agree to anything. He definitely liked it more then than he had when he'd first cut off all his hair, which had been nearly as curly as Harry's. It was starting to grow out a bit again, though Liam was content to keep it fairly short.

“I'll go with,” Liam finally agreed after several moments. “No promises on getting anything myself.”

That was how, about forty minutes later, Liam found himself sitting in one of the back rooms of a familiar tattoo parlor. It was one that Andy had apprenticed at before he'd moved out to LA, and where Andy had gotten most of the tattoos that littered both his arms and on his chest. Harry had gotten most of his tattoos at that shop, as well, after the boys had made friends with the shop's owner due to his fondness for Andy and his work. He sat on a stool next to the reclining chair in the middle of the room that Harry was relaxing on while Andy was gathering everything he'd need. “What're you getting, anyway?” Liam asked, idly tapping his fingers on his thigh. 

“Secret,” replied Harry, winking in an over dramatic fashion that was really more of an exaggerated blink in Liam's direction.

Liam rolled his eyes but he smiled anyway, glancing around the shop while Andy pulled up a small table and stool next to Harry's other side. “Shirt off, Styles,” Andy stated, grabbing a rubber band off the table to use it to tie back the long strands of his hair before tugging on some gloves.

“Buy me dinner first, asshole,” huffed Harry, though he did tug off the tank he was wearing before tossing it at Liam, almost hitting him in the face.

“Nah.” He smiled cheekily as Harry glared at him. “Where did you want it, again?” 

Harry gestured to where he wanted the tattoo to be placed and he settled back, reclining in the chair while closing his eyes as Andy started to mark his skin. About half-way through the tattoo, Liam pulled out his phone and took a short video of him and Andy bantering while trying to keep Harry from moving around too much. “Hold still, idiot,” Andy scolded not for the first time. “Unless you want this to look like shit.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Harry replied, wetting his lips before attempting to stay still again. He glared at Liam and the camera when Liam attempted to make him laugh. “Such a dick, Payne.”

“You love me anyway,” stated Liam with a slight shrug of his shoulders. “Besides, you're to blame.”

Andy chuckled a little at that, his face scrunching up in concentration as he worked on carefully shading in an outlined design. It was just black and white, fairly simple; but, it meant something to Harry, even if no one else understood what this particular one meant. Liam would ask but he knew well enough that if Harry wanted to share, he would. Sometimes he did – like with the “Things I Can't” and “Things I Can” tattoos he'd had before he covered them up – and other times, he just shrugged and left it at that. “He's right, you know,” Andy stated after a moment, smirking at Harry as he did. “Payneo was a right angel before he met us.”

“Obviously we've not done a good enough job if he's still free of ink,” replied Harry with a slight huff that earned himself a glare from Andy. “Sorry.”

Liam rolled his eyes a bit and stopped recording to set his phone aside. He'd upload it later; another random, pointless video of time with his friends that would end up on the YouTube channel created just for that purpose. It was filled with random little moments that did not mean anything to the rest of the world, but were moments for them to relive whenever it struck their fancy. Such as the karaoke contest they'd had before Andy had left, or the play they'd been in during their last year of high school, or Harry giving an unofficial tour of the apartment building after he and Liam moved in. They were all ridiculous and silly, but Liam loved every moment of them. “You're never going to drop this until I get a tattoo, are you?” Liam asked with a sigh, though he knew what the answer would be even before Harry shook his head in response. “Well, keep hoping, Haz. It's not going to happen.”

 

\--

 

“That interview was ridiculous,” Zayn grumbled as he dropped down onto the couch next to Louis. He was not entirely sure what city they were in, but they were staying on the bus that night so that they could leave after the concert to head out to the next city. He was fairly sure they only had three shows left before heading up to Canada for a couple shows only to return to the US in Indianapolis. He tried to memorize the schedule, but it was a bit of a jumbled mess the way they went from one city to another. There was no pattern to it, which made it fairly difficult to follow.

Louis simply hummed in response, not tearing his eyes away from the television screen, where he was beating Niall at Fifa again. Naill swore under his breath and kept nudging Louis in an attempt to break his concentration, hoping it would give him an advantage in the game. “You'd think they'd get someone who actually knew a bit about what they were talking about,” Niall stated after a moment, scowling as he remembered some of the questions that the interviewer had asked, questions about people who were no longer relevant in his friends' lives. Not that he ever thought they should have been relevant, but that was his personal opinion that he kept to himself.

“You play,” Louis stated as he passed his controller over to Zayn when his phone started to ring on the table – playing the ringtone that Zayn had realized had been set aside for Harry. Louis got up and quickly snatched it up off the table and grinned. “Hello, love.” Louis smiled brightly as he started to walk toward the bunks of the bus before stopping half way there with a startled laugh. “No shit? Pics or it didn't happen.” Zayn's brow rose as he looked to where Louis pulled his phone away from his ear, no doubt to open a picture that was sent to him. Louis laughed at that, smiling again as he rushed back over to sit between Zayn and Niall, causing Niall to pause the game. “Look. Little Liam's gone and gotten himself his first tattoo.”

“Some alcohol may have been involved,” Harry said on his end of the call as Louis switched the phone over to speaker and he showed the picture to Niall and Zayn.

It was of the top of someone's – of Liam's – wrist while someone was tattooing the words “Only time will tell...” Zayn smiled a little to himself at the sight of it. It was very simple, basic but to the point and a little mysterious all at the same time. It was very _Liam_. Zayn found himself wanting to ask Liam what the thought was behind it, but Liam wasn't in on the call and he was not sure it was his place to ask. Sure they were friends, but some things were private, after all. “Wicked,” Louis said with another grin, his gaze flitting over to Niall then. “Now, we've just gotta get Nialler some ink and we've all been marked!”

“Ah, no,” replied Niall with a shake of his head. “No permanent ink for me, thanks.”

The expression on Louis' face was a very obvious expression of _challenge accepted_ that Zayn had to laugh a little as he reached over to pat Niall's shoulder. “You're fucked, mate,” he stated, earning a groan from his friend while both Harry and Louis laughed. “Where's Liam?”

“With Andy in the back,” Harry stated as he settled into his seat more at the front of the shop, watching a couple guys play pool at the table set up for those waiting – well, more for the associates, but still. “Andy's showing Liam some of his old practice runs and all that. This is where Andy apprenticed before he got licensed.” 

“So Andy did Liam's tattoo?” questioned Louis, shifting so that he could throw his legs across Niall's lap, who simply groaned a little but did not try to push him off.

“Mmhmm, and my new one.” Harry glanced down to where two bandages were placed on either side of his torso just above the waistband of his jeans. “Well, two technically but still a single piece in my eyes. Andy did most of my tattoos; if not Andy, then someone here at this shop. S'up, Jake?” Harry lowered his phone then, muffling his conversation with the person named Jake. They heard a few words here and there, something about whiskey and someone called “The Bitch” and not taking long along with some random words that didn't make much sense to them – not that any of the muffled conversation really did make sense. “Sorry. I should probably go. Gonna head out with Andy and Liam. Night's young and all that.”

“Course,” replied Louis with a nod of his head that only his bandmates saw. “Have fun.”

“Tell Li we said 'hi',” Zayn inputted in the midst of their good-byes, ignoring the grin that Louis gave him in response.

 

\--

Zayn spent the rest of the evening playing different video games with Louis and Niall, getting random photo updates from Liam or Harry as the night went on. There were a few Vine videos linked as well. They went to some sort of concert on the beach after sunset, and then there was a party or club or something. Louis had snorted a bit when they got a picture of Liam looking nearly trashed with Andy's arm thrown carelessly around his shoulders. Harry was the designated driver that evening, sticking to sodas while the other two drank too much. They found out from a Twitter post that Liam did not party much like that, which surprised none of them; but, Harry always enjoyed the nights when “dad” would loosen up, as the Tweet stated.

By the time that Zayn crawled into his bunk that night, he found himself with a newly saved photo of Liam curled up on his bed looking a little worse for wear as he hugged his pillow and mostly hid his face from the flash of Harry's camera that had been accompanied by a good-night tweet from Harry not even an hour prior. As he settled into place, attempting to get comfortable, Zayn grabbed his phone once again and tapped out a quick text message, even though he knew it wouldn't be received until morning.

**goodnight, Li. x**

When Zayn woke up next, the bus was pulling to a stop outside the hotel he and the boys would be staying at that night. They had a concert that evening and interviews the entire day after, complete with a stop in at one of the local radio shows. The day after that, though, they did have a day off to just relax and enjoy their time. They'd probably sleep through most of it, though. With a soft sigh, Zayn crawled out of his bed and shuffled out to the main area of the bus, not surprised to see Louis curled up on the couch nursing a mug of steaming tea. Louis stared blankly at the powered off television as he sipped at the drink, and Zayn ran a hand through his hair a few times as he passed behind the couch. Louis hummed quietly at the touch, and if Zayn could see his face, he was sure there would be a smile there. “Surprised you're awake,” Louis mumbled after a few moments in which Zayn made his own tea before joining him on the couch.

“The bus was slowing down,” he offered as a way of explaining, lifting his head in a shrug. 

“Well, we're at the hotel. Think they're getting ready for us to go in.”

“S'there fans outside?” Zayn craned his neck a little in an attempt to see better out the windows. He didn't see anyone, which was nice. It meant they might be able to go without the screams of fans that early in the day. He was also surprised that there weren't obvious masses of fans. It wasn't often that word didn't get out where they were staying. 

“Doesn't seem to be. But don't hold your breath.” Louis shrugged his shoulders and glanced over toward the bunks when Niall came shuffling out with a big stretch and yawn wearing nothing but some boxers. “Christ, Nialler! Where are your pants?”

“Nothing you lot ain't seen before,” replied Niall with a smirk as he walked over to the kitchenette to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge. “It's bloody hot in here. Like fuck was I sleeping in clothes. Be glad I pulled these on, mate.”

Both Zayn and Louis winced at that. “Yes, good. Still. Pants.” Louis nodded and pointed dramatically back to the bunks where the bag with Niall's clothes was at. 

 

\--

\--

 **@Niall1D:** pants or no?

 

Harry chuckled to himself at the absolute uproar that Niall's Tweet that morning made across the internet, smirking in amusement when he noticed Andy comment that no pants was the way to go. Niall had favorited it; which was interesting, in Harry's opinion. He shook his head and set aside his phone, guessing that meant that Andy was feeling better that morning than Liam was. Harry glanced over to the couch where Liam was curled up with a blanket wrapped around him and over his head, bunched together under his chin much like Harry's had been the other morning. His eyes were squeezed shut tightly so Harry knew he wasn't watching whatever Disney movie was playing quietly on the television. With a soft sigh, Harry brought his best friend a glass of water and some Advil. “Saint, you are,” Liam mumbled, though he didn't move to sit up to take the pain medication just yet. He felt as though he was going to get sick if he sat up. 

Harry smiled and sat down on the coffee table in front of Liam, reaching out to run a hand over the top of Liam's head since he could not reach his friend's hair at the moment. “I've got a bunch of greasy hangover food ready, Li,” he said kindly, careful not to raise his voice too much considering Liam was always so kind and careful with him when he was the one with a hangover. “You'll feel better when you eat something.”

“I feel like dying,” he replied with a groan. “Leave me here to die.”

“No quoting Disney at me, sir. You've got work later, remember?” Harry poked the side of Liam's face then, smirking a bit when Liam groaned again.

“This is your fault. I knew it was a bad idea.”

Harry laughed at that, patting the side of Liam's face before standing back up. “We'll blame Andy. He doesn't seem to have much of a hangover.” Liam grumbled some more and hid his face completely underneath the blanket wrapped around him. Harry shook his head and went back into the kitchen to get them both plates piled high with greasy, perfect hangover food. “Take the pills, Payne!”

He shook his head and smiled again when he heard the sounds of Liam moving around, probably taking the pills that Harry had left for him. After grabbing a couple forks, Harry took both plates to the living room and sat down next to Liam, who quietly thanked him as he took the plate from Harry. Harry took note of the open bottle of pills, hoping that meant that Liam at least took some. He knew his friend disliked taking medication if at all possible. It would make his day easier if he took them, though. “How am I the only one feeling like death?” Liam questioned around a mouthful of eggs, glancing over at Harry, who lifted his shoulders in a shrug.

“Dunno. Maybe Andy's got a miracle hangover cure. Or he just... didn't go to sleep. That tends to help, too.” Which, the more Harry thought about that, the more plausible it seemed. Andy had always been more of a night owl than a morning glory. 

Liam grumbled a bit but kept focusing on his food. If he sat mostly still, he did not feel the need to empty the contents of his stomach. The longer he and Harry sat there quietly, the better he felt. Liam was sure he was mostly through his hangover by the time he had to get ready for work. Showering carefully – so that he didn't get the new tattoo under the direct spray of water – before getting dressed actually helped quite a bit, and by the time he came back out to the living room ready to go, he felt a hundred times better. “Thanks, Hazza,” Liam stated as he dropped a kiss to the top of his best friend's head, smiling when Harry waved him off. It wasn't often that it was Harry looking after Liam; most days it was the reverse. Harry always had liked knowing, though, that he was there to help his best friend when he needed it. After a moment, though, Liam scowled and pinched Harry's side, making his best friend flail away with a whined protest.

“What'd you do that for, asshole?”

“For putting up that picture,” Liam replied calmly with a slight lift of his brow, referring to the #TBT picture that Harry had put up while making breakfast. It was a bittersweet memory, in Liam's opinion, but not one he'd ever really cared to be put online for the world to see. It was nothing overly private, just him and Harry sitting at the airport waiting for his flight to be called for what would turn out to be the shortest and the longest trip Liam had ever been on all at once.

“Could've done the one of your first date, instead.” Harry smiled cheekily as Liam groaned, grabbing his name tag for work along with his keys. “See? Good picture choice, then?”

“Yeah, sure.” Liam sighed a little and ran a hand through his hair a few times before grabbing one of his hats to tug on, tilting the bill of it up slightly after it was in place. 

“Li.” Harry sighed a little as he watched Liam double check that he had everything for work. “I can take it down.”

“No, Haz.” Liam sighed as well, running a hand over his face a few times before dropping his hand and smiling at Harry. “Really, it's okay. Wasn't like... the best few days of my life but it was at the same time. Just a reminder of the bad parts too; but, really, it's fine. That was a good moment. You're a great friend, Harry.”

“You could have tried out again, yunno.” Harry watched Liam carefully as he cautiously threw the words out there, knowing better than to just carelessly talk about it. Things had been pretty rough for a while, afterward.

Liam shrugged, then, shaking his head a little. “Yeah, but I didn't so... Not going to spend the rest of my life kicking myself for something I can't change. It's good. I'm good. I've gotten into one of the best production courses in the state this fall. I don't have any regrets.”

“Good.” Harry nodded once before practically flying off the couch, nearly tackling Liam in a hug that he easily returned. “Have fun at work. Don't miss me too much.”

\--

**saw Harry's picture. what adventure did you go on?**

Liam got the text from Zayn mid-way through his shift at work. A glance to the clock told him that Zayn was probably sitting around backstage, preparing for the start of the concert. He smiled a little to himself before debating on whether or not to tell Zayn. He did not really have secrets from the guy – an odd enough thought when he let himself linger on it – but he was not sure it was something he wanted to talk about. He had not lied to Harry; he was good and he had no regrets. That did not mean that the sting of it all was completely gone. It had just been his sign that he needed a different path to get to the same goal.

_i was a contestant on the us x factor. Made it to the judges houses before simon cut me. I was in la for 24 hours before going back home._  
**oh man. that sucks. i'm sorry.**  
_i'm not. I mean it sucks sure. I felt terrible, still do sometimes. Wouldn't have some good things in my life that I've got now if things were different, though. So, no regrets or complaints._  
**good to see you're taking the high road. that's a great way to put it. :) did you ever think of going back?**  
_once, but I went to my music final instead. Got me an amazing scholarship for uni because of it._  
**that's great, Li!**  
**gotta go, now. time to take some photos and sign some things before rushing the stage. talk later?**  
_definitely. Have fun._  
**xx**

Liam could not keep the smile off of his face as he put his phone into his pocket and resumed stocking books on the shelves, humming along thoughtlessly with the song playing over the speakers. They were a good few hours away from closing and Liam was so bored. He really did not like his job, but it was a way to fill his summer before going back to school in the fall and give him a bit of extra spending money for little things. Otherwise, he lived off of scholarships and grants and the few student loans he had to take out. He'd worked hard to make sure that he wouldn't have to have a job through the school year so that he could focus just on his studies. He'd rather be spending his summer doing nothing on days like that; but, he was also aware he'd only have ended up miserably bored and wishing he'd gotten a summer job if he did nothing. The highlight of his shift would be when he got a lunch break and he went to meet up with Andy and Harry at the coffee shop down the street.

He helped a few customers find books that they needed, and was plenty confused when the teenage girl kept attempting to give him sly looks and laughed when he hadn't said anything that was amusing. “Uhm, are you okay?” he asked, brow furrowing at the way she'd grown red in the face after he handed her the book she was looking for.

“Yeah, fine,” she replied, taking a deep breath as if composing herself. “I'm Erica.”

“Er, Liam.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, not quite sure what else to say to her. He took a step back when she shifted a little closer and managed a polite smile. “S'there something else I can help you with?”

Erica sighed softly then and shook her head with a faint smile. “No. Thank you. It was nice to meet you, Liam.” With a slight wave, Erica then took her book to the front of the shop where another employee was manning the registers.

Not even an hour later, Harry and Andy were both laughing at him as he recounted the story to him. “Dude, she was hardcore flirting with you,” Andy stated, smirking at Liam.

“Shamelessly, really. It's brilliant,” said Harry, attempting to stop himself from laughing at his friend's expense, though he could not keep the smile off of his face. 

“Oh, stop laughing,” Liam stated as he tossed a sugar packet at Andy's face, grinning at his friend's scandalized expression in response. “I kinda caught that. I just don't... I mean... Why?”

Harry rolled his eyes and reached over to knock Liam's cap off of his head so that he could ruffle his friend's hair. “You're hot, dude,” Andy stated, making Harry nod in agreement. “Why wouldn't she flirt with you? I'd flirt with you if it didn't feel like incest.” Andy pulled a face at that, unable to seriously think of his friends in any way other than platonic. He was not blind to his friends' attractiveness, though.

“Oh.” Liam's face scrunched up a little, as if he was having some sort of serious contemplation before he shrugged his shoulders and picked up his cup of coffee. “Wasn't exactly interested. I mean she was cute, but...”

He shrugged again, ducking his head to take a drink of his coffee and totally missing the smile that Harry sent in his direction. “Nah, too caught up on some pretty brown-eyed pop star, yeah?” he said nonchalantly.

Liam coughed as he took a too-big gulp of his coffee that went down the wrong pipe and he hid his face in his arms on top of the table as Andy thumped his back several times over. “Alright?” Andy asked through a chuckle, smirking at Harry who simply smiled innocently with a shrug while taking a drink of his own coffee.

“What the hell, Harry?” Liam asked once he was breathing normally again, he glared at his friend a little, toying with his coffee cup. “I don't. I mean, what?”

Both Harry and Andy were laughing at him, then, more so when he started to grow red in the face. Harry reached up to poke his flushed cheek. “Come off it, then. You've had a thing for the Bradford boy since he pushed you into that fitting room.”

Liam clenched his jaw slightly at Harry's words; but, he found that he could not really argue it. He had been rather caught up in learning everything he could about Zayn. He found that he liked hearing everything about him; his likes and dislikes no matter how small, his fears and doubts and goals. He liked Zayn's smile and even more when he was the reason that the smile was there in the first place. He knew all of that already. However, he had not really put together what that meant until Harry said something, and Liam wanted to kick him for it. “Why are we friends again?” Liam grumbled, taking another drink of his coffee without incident that time. 

“You love me.”

\--

**@LiamPayne:** I need new friends  
**@HarryS:** you love us really x _@LiamPayne_  
**@AndyBee:** love you too, Leemo  <3 _@LiamPayne_  
**@LiamPayne:** you're both terrible. _@HarryS @AndyBee_  
**@HarryS:** mind what you say. There are things I could share _@LiamPayne_  
**@LiamPayne:** forget I said anything. my friends are the best. xxxxxxxxx  
**@HarryS:** that's what I thought _@LiamPayne_  
**@Niall1D:** oi you two! m trying to do a show here. save the mushy convos for text! _@LiamPayne @HarryS_  
**@LiamPayne:** turn off your notifications, then x _@Niall1D_  
**@Niall1D:** what fun is that, then? hey, ask us a q for the show! _@LiamPayne_  
**@HarryS:** what do you miss most about NY? _@Niall1D_  
**@Niall1D:** you lot ofc. ;) real q now. _@HarryS @LiamPayne_  
**@LiamPayne:** favorite tour memory? _@Niall1D_  
**@Niall1D:** brilliant. cheers! _@LiamPayne_  
**@LiamPayne:** get back to work! _@Niall1D_  
**@Niall1D:** _#sorrydad @LiamPayne_  
**@LiamPayne:** I still regret everything. x


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter's kind of blah-ish. It's more of a filler/transition sort of chapter. It's also quite short, but it is what it is. The next chapter should be better.

“So, I've been thinking,” Louis said on his end of the all he was on with Liam.

“That's never good,” replied Liam with a smirk as he pinned his phone to his ear with his shoulder while grabbing another plate to wash.

“Rude.” Louis clicked his tongue against his teeth. “You're no longer my favorite.”

“I was never your favorite.”

Louis frowned a little and almost demanded to know what Liam meant by that; but, then, he found that he did not really want to know. Louis sniffed a little. “Yeah, well... _Anyway_ , I've been thinking – and don't you interrupt me this time, Liam Payne – that you and Harry should tag along on this tour. It's dead boring without you.”

Liam nearly dropped his phone in the sink as Louis' suggestion sank in. He had to be joking, right? They'd only just met the boys. Surely they didn't really want two people they barely knew following them around all summer. He would love to go, if he was honest, and he knew that Harry would love a chance like that. Still, it didn't feel like something that could really happen. Would the other boys agree with Louis' thought? Did they know he was even suggesting it? Liam really wanted to see Zayn again. He hoped that maybe it was a mutual feeling. “Liam, you still there?” he heard Louis say, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Yeah, yeah. I'm here, sorry,” replied Liam with a slight laugh. “Uhm, I mean, it'd be cool but I've got work and–”

“Taken care of.”

“Wait, what?” Liam's brow furrowed as he actually took his phone in hand and straightened up after placing the dish that had been in his hands into the sink.

“Don't worry about it. Pack a couple bags, have Harry do the same. The rest will be taken care of.”

“Louis...”

“Liam...” he countered in perfect imitation of Liam's wary tone. “Just trust me.”

Liam sighed a little and pinched the bridge of his nose with the hand that wasn't holding his phone. It was crazy. He could not even believe he was half way entertaining the idea. He had a job and he couldn't just skip out on it. He'd feel terrible if he didn't go. It was a commitment he'd made before meeting these boys. He knew, though, he knew he would just end up regretting it if he did not agree to go. “Do Zayn and Niall know?”

Even though he could not see Louis, he could easily envision the bright grin on the singer's face as he realized that Liam was agreeing. “Nah, not yet,” Louis replied with a shake of his head. “Let's surprise them, yeah? Cheer 'em both up a bit.” Liam could practically hear the wheels in Louis' head spinning and the laugh that followed was enough to make Liam chuckle as well. “I know just how we'll do it, too. How do you feel about innocent pranks?”

“Why do I have a feeling I've no say in the matter?” Liam heaved a great put-upon sigh, though he had a smile on his face anyway.

“You love me.” 

\--

“Are we really doing this?” questioned Liam as he threw the last item he was bringing with him into a bag. He had hashed out details with Louis and told Harry about the trip when his roommate came back to the apartment. Andy had laughed and insisted that he'd have kicked Liam's ass if he hadn't agreed to go before he left to pick up some things for them from the store so that they could pack. Liam had then called in to work to tell them that he wouldn't be able to make it in to work over the next weeks only to find out that someone – Louis, most likely – had already done so.

“Yes,” Harry replied with a lift of his brow as he stood in the doorway of Liam's bedroom. “Unless you really don't want to.”

“Of course I do. It's just... a bit crazy, isn't it? I mean, we've hung out with them what... twice? And now we're going to tag along the rest of their tour. It's a bit like one of those silly movies, yeah?”

Both Harry and Liam chuckled as Harry pushed himself away from the door frame to go sit on Liam's bed. “Just think,” Harry stated with a grin, “this time tomorrow, we'll be in a city neither of us have been to, probably stuck under a massive pile of limbs from the other boys.”

Liam smiled at that thought, growing more excited about the whole thing as time went on. “Wonder what Louis' plan for the reveal is.”

“I've no idea.” Harry chuckled though with a small, fond smile as he thought about what Louis could be planning as a way for them to let Niall and Zayn know that they were there too.

\--

**@AndyBee:** lazy fuckers! wake the fuck up. _@HarryS @LiamPayne_  
 **@AndyBee:** I will honk the horn repeatedly and wake up your neighbors. _@HarryS @LiamPayne_  
 **@AndyBee:** do not test me!  >:U _@HarryS @LiamPayne_  
 **@AndyBee:** and bring me coffee. dragging my ass outta bed this early. _@HarryS @LiamPayne_  
 **@LiamPayne:** chill. We'll be there in a minute. _@AndyBee_  
 **@AndyBee:** I WILL NOT CHILL. IT'S 5 IN THE BLOODY MORNING. _@LiamPayne_  
 **@LiamPayne:** you act as though you want to be trapped in the car with us _@AndyBee_  
 **@AndyBee:** I changed my mind. Take your time.

\--

It was much too early, Liam grumbled as much from the backseat of Andy's car as they drove to the airport. He had double and triple checked that they had grabbed the tickets and passports – the later of which they wouldn't need until the tour took the boys up to Canada, which would not be for a few days still. Andy was singing a rather obnoxious cover of “Leaving on a Jet Plane” as he drove with Harry fake sobbing dramatically in the passenger seat. Meanwhile, Liam filmed the whole thing on his phone with a plan to upload it sometime after the concert, shaking his head with a small, amused smile as he sipped at his coffee.

“ _So kiss me and smile for me,_ ” Harry crooned out along with Andy as he turned around his seat. Seeing that Liam had his phone out, Harry grinned and blew a kiss to the camera. “C'mon, Li. I know you know this one. Sing with us!”

“ _Tell me that you'll wait for me,_ ” the two up front sang, voices raising in volume as Harry attempted to reach back and poke at Liam, to get him to join in on the sing along. With a slight laugh, Liam did eventually join in, which only made Harry smile even brighter. It took all Harry's self restraint to not unbuckle and throw himself into the backseat with Liam while Andy barreled down the highway.

Once the song was done and Liam's phone put away, warm conversation and laughter filled the car – the three of them successfully having woken up fully by that point despite how early in the morning it still was. If it wasn't for the crazy traffic, they would not have had to leave so early to get to their flight. As it was, they'd probably just barely make it, especially if Andy insisted on making a big show of a good-bye scene as Liam suspected he would.

The drive to the airport did not take too long – relatively speaking, anyway – and before he knew it, they were at the airport. It was only a couple hour flight from there to Dallas, Texas, but they were not expected to announce their arrival on the tour until the concert that night. Louis had given them explicit instructions as to how the day would go, including a list of activities for them to fill their time with while the boys were doing interviews all day. “We could have just taken a later flight,” Liam reasoned as they waited for theirs to be called, having already said good-bye to Andy. It had been dramatic and full of fake tears with lots of hugs. Harry even jumped into Andy's arms and wrapped both arms and legs around him. Andy had stumbled a bit but clung tightly and made them promise to call and not have too much fun without him – or let Liam get anymore tattoos without him (“Okay, at least tell me first, if you do!” he had finally concurred, ignoring Liam's eye roll in response.).

“Where's the fun in that?” Harry questioned, huffing slightly as he bounced on his toes. “C'mon, Liam. Aren't you excited? I've never been on a plane before. Is it scary?”

“It's not so bad,” replied Liam with a shrug. Though, he could not remember much of the only times he'd been on a plane. The first time was a blur because of nerves, and the trip back was because of how numb and out of it he'd felt from the rejection. Liam glanced up as a voice came over the speakers announcing the flight that was printed on their tickets, and Liam could not help the smile that formed on his face then. “That's our flight, come on.”

Harry chattered non-stop from that point until the plane actually began to take off. He grew a little green in the face as he tensed in his seat and squeezed Liam's hand tightly. It wasn't until the plane was fully ascended and leveled off that Harry seemed to remember how to breathe. Liam patted the top of Harry's head once his hand was released and Harry smiled sheepishly at his own actions before saying, “So... how long until we're there?” Harry grinned when Liam just groaned in response, mumbling something about _child_.

\--

Upon arrival, they were greeted by a vaguely familiar person, someone they'd seen around the concert that they had gone to back home, though neither one of them knew his name. Eli, as his name turned out to be, was one of the boys' drivers. “Someone's going to take your stuff to the hotel,” Eli explained to them. It would ruin Louis' surprise if fans caught sight of them at the hotel before their presence was revealed to Zayn and Niall, after all. “So, where would you boys like to go first?”

“Food,” Harry insisted with a nod, linking his arm with Liam's as they started to walk with Eli toward the car that was waiting for them. “Anywhere, really, so long as I can eat something. I should have eaten before the flight.”

“You'd have gotten sick,” replied Liam, his brow raising slightly with an amused smirk.

“True. Maybe good I didn't eat, then.” Harry looked to be extremely thoughtful for several moments before both he and Liam were laughing. “Any suggestions, Eli?”

The man seemed to think it over for a few moments before he answered, “Well, there's a burger place not too far from here, near a shopping center. If you're looking for somewhere to kill time, that's always a good idea. Or there's a park near the venue.”

Liam groaned softly though he knew that Harry was fixing him with _that look_ without even looking in Harry's direction. “Burgers and shopping it is,” Liam relented, still not even looking at Harry, who beamed before pressing a wet kiss to Liam's cheek. “Get off me, asshole.”

“You love me,” Harry beamed in response.

“No.”

“How very dare you!”

\--

The concert that night, like the first one Harry and Liam had witnessed, was amazing. The energy was practically palpable. “I can't believe we're doing this,” Liam said with a small sigh, glancing down at the bucket of water sitting at his and Harry's feet where they waited offstage. He had to admit, Louis' idea was rather brilliant; but, he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't nervous about the entire thing. What if Zayn and Niall did not actually want them there like Louis did? Things would get very awkward very quickly if that was the case, and Liam was not sure he could handle that.

A glance over at Harry told Liam that Harry was not nervous at all. He was just excited as he watched while Louis did what he could on stage to keep the fans and his bandmates focused on him. The back half of the stage was dark as Louis started talking about some crazy adventure they'd had, one that sounded an awful lot like the story of them sneaking out of the hotel to go to Harry and Liam's. It was then that Harry and Liam picked up the bucket of water, and using the cover of the darkness, walked up behind where Niall and Zayn were sitting on some stairs. They were all going to be sitting there to sing the next song, but the two of them were just waiting, shaking their heads at Louis as Louis continued to talk and pace about the stage in front of them.

Some of the fans saw _someone_ in the shadows on the stage, though no one could quite figure out who it was, so it was just assumed that it was the band. Niall and Zayn were still focused mostly on Louis, though Niall did start to look behind him when he heard the sound of footsteps not too far behind them. His brow furrowed as he tried to make out what it was he was seeing, but he was not quick enough to stop Harry and Liam from upending the bucket of water over his and Zayn's heads. “Oi! What the hell?” Niall exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat, glancing down at his soaked clothing before turning to see why it was he was suddenly soaking.

Zayn did not say anything, though he quickly turned around to see who had dumped the water on them – fully expecting it to be Josh, Dan, and Sandy or any combination of the three. Louis, meanwhile, was practically doubled over in laughter as the lights went up enough that they could see Liam and Harry standing there, both of them still holding onto the bucket that had a sticker of Louis' face plastered onto the side. Liam laughed as the anger on Niall's face at the whole thing was quickly replaced with excitement when he realized just who was there and he lurched forward to pull the two of them into a hug which made them drop the bucket.

“Surprise!” Louis said with a grin before he all but skipped forward to tug the other four into a massive group hug.

Zayn was nearly overwhelmed by the sheer closeness of them all with the way that Louis had them sandwiched together, but then he watched as Liam grinned so big that his eyes crinkled up at the corners and he found himself smiling as well. There was nowhere else he'd rather be at that moment, especially when Liam's hand found his in the tangle of limbs giving it a gentle squeeze.

The rest of the concert after that was a giant blur of energy and smiles, cheers and shouts from the crowd, glances over to where Liam and Harry stood just offstage while Zayn's heart pounded loudly in his ears. It was, he decided, the best concert they'd had all tour up to that point.

\--

\--

Liam posted the image he snapped when Niall and Louis were near their side of the stage, tagging Zayn in it even if he wasn't in the frame – he'd moved just out of the shot right when Liam had snapped the picture – because it was his concert just as much as it was Niall and Louis'. The three of them were amazing and it was the three of them that Liam was boasting, so it made sense to him. Harry was all smiles next to him, singing along with several of the songs, nudging Liam with an elbow when he heard Liam joining in under his breath smiling brightly at him. 

Once the concert was over, the three boys on stage came rushing over to them, and much like at the first concert, Louis clung to Harry first, knocking them both back into the wall of the hallway. Harry was laughing and smiling into the top of Louis' shoulder as he ducked down enough to do so, clinging to Louis like he was the only thing keeping him afloat. Liam was practically tackled by Niall again, followed shortly by Zayn, who hugged them both, though his face was pressed into the top of Liam's shoulder. “Awesome show, guys,” Liam said with a smile, ruffling Niall's hair when they broke the hug, making Niall grin at him.

“How long are you two here?” Niall asked, going over to pry Louis off of Harry so that he could hug him too. 

Louis seemed to huff a little at being pulled away from Harry, but he smiled as he said, “I sort of invited them to tag along the rest of the time.”

“Wicked!” Niall exclaimed, at the same time that Zayn said, “Sick,” with a smile in Liam's direction.

“Man, I shoulda thought of that,” Niall stated after a few moments, making all of them start laughing until Paul came up to them and insisted that his boys go take showers while they waited to get out of there and that someone would take Liam and Harry to the hotel while they waited. Decoy buses would draw fans to the opposite side of the city, though they were sure some fans would continue to stick around _just in case_. That was usually how it went.

Their trip to the hotel did not take very long, and soon enough, Liam and Harry found themselves entering one of the boys' hotel room with a key card that had been given to them. Glancing around, Liam figured the room was Louis' from the clothes that were scattered on the floor by the suitcase. Harry walked over to the bed and faceplanted on top of it with a contented sigh, turning over onto his side when Liam sat down next to him. “Glad we came?” he asked, smiling lazily up at his best friend.

“Yeah, I am,” replied Liam, smiling as well as he ran his fingers through Harry's curls with one hand, using the other to text Andy and finally put up the video of them on the way to the airport from that morning.

Liam thumbed through Twitter, brow raising a bit as he noticed his follower number totting up once again. There were different pictures and video clips of him and Harry at the concert, both from when they'd been on stage and when they were ushered out of the stadium into some waiting cars. It was strange to see, really; especially all the comments. A lot of them were really positive, talking about how awesome it was that the boys had some friends around, ones who were outside the business even. Others were not so kind, but Liam tried to ignore those. He was not unfamiliar with harsh words, after all.

Harry and Liam had ordered food for the lot of them and were sitting around talking when there was the sound of footsteps running in the hallway and a muffled shout of, “Don't run in the hall, you little shits!” followed by a loud thud of what sounded like someone being pushed into the door. If the muffled shouts of “get off me!” were anything to go by, some shoving around was definitely being done. A moment later, the door opened, allowing Louis, Niall, and Zayn to come into the room. The three of them were all smiles and laughter, only seeming to brighten all the more when they caught sight of Harry and Liam sitting there on Louis' bed.

“So I'm assuming the water was Louis' idea?” Zayn asked as he climbed into the bed to sit next to Liam, followed soon by Niall who threw himself across their laps while Louis rolled his eyes but sat next to Harry.

“The whole thing was my idea,” replied Louis, looking quite smug as he ran a hand through Niall's hair. 

It was strange to Liam, how oddly touchy they all were with one another; but, not strange enough that he did not like it. He wasn't uncomfortable or anything, he just was not entirely sure how he, of all people, could so easily fall into a crazy friendship with people that his usual boundaries were not there. The only reason he was physically so close to Harry and Andy was because he'd been friends with them for years. He'd had too long with them in his space to continue to be bothered by their closeness. “What about your job?” Zayn asked Liam, nudging him slightly with his elbow.

“Louis kindly informed them that I wouldn't be working the rest of the tour,” Liam said with a shrug of his shoulders. “Didn't even give me a chance to do it myself.”

“Hey, I had to make sure you weren't smooth talked into picking up more shifts instead,” insisted Louis with a serious expression and a nod of his head. “Harry told me it was a thing.”

Liam glared a little at Harry, who simply shrugged with an innocent smile. “Well, it wasn't a lie was it?” he asked, well remembering the several times that Liam had picked up extra shifts when he'd been calling in to ask of a day here and there.

He would have attempted to make a convincing argument despite that, but the door opened again, and Paddy came in with the food that Harry had ordered already, making the curly-haired man sit up straighter and making grabbing hands toward the food. “I'm starving,” Harry insisted with a slight whine.

“Absolute child,” Liam said with a shake of his head and a faint smile, trying to stop it from growing when Harry simply stuck his tongue out in Liam's direction in response.

The boys all thanked Paddy for the food before they let him leave the room, insisting they did not need anything else for now, as Louis had specified. Paddy groaned dramatically, attempting to hide a smile as he turned to walk out of the room, giving the boys their space, but not without a reminder that they did have interviews the next day so they shouldn't do anything crazy. Of course, the statement was enough for Louis to get a defiant expression on his face, and he opened his mouth – most likely to suggest something ridiculous – but Harry just shoved some of the french fries he'd ordered into Louis' mouth before he could get a word out, smiling innocently when Louis glared at him in response. “It's late, maybe another night,” he stated with a nod as he started to hand out the food he'd ordered for all of them.

It seemed to placate Louis for the time being, as he chewed thoughtfully on the food that had been shoved into his face. “You're right. Maybe a night when you and Liam haven't been up since before sunrise,” he relented before going over the mini-fridge in the room in order to grab them all waters.

“So, wait, that's why Andy was being a little shit on Twitter this morning?” questioned Niall with a grin, having seen the conversation between Andy and Liam earlier. “I just thought the three of you were up to something back there.”

“Well, technically we were, but said something was getting here,” Liam explained with a slight shrug of his shoulders. “Spent the drive to the airport being serenaded by a terrible cover of 'Leaving on a Jetplane'.”

“Hey now,” Harry said, narrowing his eyes at Liam with a scowl. “We aren't that bad.”

“It was terrible.” Liam struggled to keep a straight face as he spoke, though he kept it up for a few moments, even as Harry rolled his eyes dramatically. “Got it on video, though. Too bad I didn't get anything of Harry having clung to Andy like a lifeline.”

“What kind of good-bye isn't complete with clinging and sobbing?” countered Louis as he passed out the waters and got comfortable on his bed before stealing some food from Harry despite his quiet protests.

“It was a great goodbye,” Harry said wistfully, remembering back to the way people kept looking at him and Andy like they were on something. It had been wonderful. “He made me promise not to let Li get anymore ink, though. Or at least to tell him first.”

“Oh yeah! Let's see then. First ink is a big thing.”

“Not that big,” replied Liam with a shrug of his shoulders, though he held his arm out toward Louis' extended hands so that the singer could see the simple words inked into his wrist. “I don't even remember agreeing to it, really. There were a _lot_ of shots involved.”

“Do you regret it?” Zayn asked, smiling a little when Liam looked in his direction.

Liam shook his head in answer and shrugged his shoulders. “Nah. Not at all, really. Might not have been the most clear-headed choice, but I mean, it's not terrible. I could have done worse. I could have mimicked some of Harry's tattoos.”

“Hey!” gaped Harry in Liam's direction, throwing some fries at his face with a scoff. “You just don't know genius when you see it, Panyo.”

The boys sat around talking about the different tattoos they had, Louis and Harry dominating most of the conversation with Zayn contributing every so often about his own ink and Niall insisting there was nothing he'd ever like enough to permanently tattoo it on his skin. Louis had attempted a severely put upon expression as he insisted that Niall should get a tattoo done for the _best band ever_ that he loved and adored being a part of. “Yer not getting a needle anywhere near my skin,” Niall insisted, brandishing a plastic fork in Louis' direction as if it was a legitimate weapon. Louis simply snatched up another one and brandished it in Niall's direction with a declaration of a duel.

\--

“I'm going for a smoke,” Zayn stated, though it mostly went ignored by his bandmates, who were busy getting the gaming system set up so that they could challenge Harry to Fifa again – Harry insisting he would do better that time around.

“I'll come with,” replied Liam.

Zayn smiled in his direction and made sure that he grabbed a room key before heading out of the room with Liam next to him. Like they had the last time they were all in the same hotel, the two of them made their way up to the roof, where Zayn could enjoy his cigarette without having to worry about fans or being spotted by paparazzi. It was definitely warmer on that roof than it had been in New York, but neither one of them seemed to mind as they sat in relative silence, simply enjoying one another's company. Neither one said anything as Zayn smoked, standing near the edge of the building while leaning against the wall there, until Liam felt fingers brush against his wrist carefully where the tattoo sat. He glanced down to where he could see Zayn's fingers on his skin in the faint lighting that there was. “S'nice,” Zayn commented around his cigarette, looking up at Liam through the fringe of his hair before reaching up with his other hand to pull the cigarette away from his mouth. “Louis showed us the picture the night you got it. Couldn't believe you actually did it.”

“I still can't believe I actually did it,” replied Liam with a soft laugh. “I hadn't intended to ever get one. It just had never been a thing for me like Andy or Harry.”

“I like it.” Zayn's words were mumbled as he put out the cigarette, not moving his other hand from Liam's wrist.

If there was more light out here, Zayn was sure he would have been able to see a flush across Liam's face, something that made him smile, ducking his own head to keep watching where his fingers brushed against Liam's skin. They stood there silently, Zayn focused on the small bit of ink that colored his skin before he moved his hand enough to slip it underneath Liam's and link their fingers together with a gentle squeeze. Liam returned the gesture with a smile, biting his lower lip as he looked out over the city. “Why'd you get that phrase?” Zayn asked after a few more moments of silence. He did not care if Liam decided to not let him in on the thought process behind it. He felt he should ask, though; he wanted to ask, to know what Liam thought, how he saw the world. Zayn hoped that, if Liam broke his no tattoos thing for it, that the tattoo actually meant something to him.

“I dunno,” Liam answered honestly with a shake of his head. “I just thought it was fitting because like, with everything – only time's going to tell what becomes of it or why it was important or if goals can actually be reached.”

“That's... incredibly well thought for a drunken tattoo.” Zayn laughed as he spoke, attempting to keep most of his focus on the lights of the city instead of Liam so that he did not end up staring. It was difficult, however, and Zayn kept sneaking glances over in the other man's direction.

Liam was laughing softly as well. “Might've been thinking about it for a while,” he admitted. “Just never thought I'd actually put the thought into something more than a thought, yunno?”

“Think you'll get another?”

Liam looked over at Zayn after he asked the question, seriously thinking it over. There'd been a few other ideas he'd had throughout the years, but nothing he'd ever thought he'd actually ink onto his body. The more he thought about it, though, the more it did not seem such a terrible idea. “Yeah. Probably. Especially if Harry gets his way.”

“I get the feeling that he usually does.” Zayn smirked as he spoke, though there was an air of fondness to the words. Harry was definitely a bit out there, as Liam had warned him that first day they met at the mall. He was a good guy, though; and, he seemed to have a positive effect on Louis. There wasn't much to dislike about Harry. “So, how'd Louis get you guys here anyway?”

Liam laughed, gently squeezing Zayn's hand again – which he was fairly sure made Zayn smile though his head was ducked so that Liam could not tell – as he explained about the phone call that Louis had made to him only the day before. Which, when he thought about it, was absolutely crazy. It was hard to believe that only the day before, he'd been back home going about his day-to-day, and that night he was there with his three newest friends with the intention of spending the rest of the summer following them around North America. He was not entirely sure how he was supposed to go back to his normal life after it all.

“Well, I'm glad you let him do that,” Zayn admitted, the words barely audible over the sounds of the city around them.

“Yeah,” agreed Liam, nodding his head. “Me too.”

The two of them fell into a companionable silence once again, as Zayn almost reluctantly let go of Liam's hand to light up a second cigarette. It was starting to get pretty late, and Zayn was surprised that he was still standing between the interviews that day and the concert. It had been a long day, but he was not quite ready to break the calm, quiet moment between him and Liam just yet. It was nice in a way he could not remember spending time with anyone else being. Liam standing next to him made him feel more content than he'd been on tour before. Being so far from home was hard sometimes; his boys definitely helped with that. Liam, it seemed, only helped all the more.

His hand found its way back to Liam's after a while, and Zayn hid a smile by taking a last, slow drag of his second cigarette when he felt the way that Liam instantly reacted, holding on to Zayn's hand in return. It was a light touch, something that was barely there, and meant nothing and everything all at the same time. He was not entirely sure what to think about it, so he just did not for the time being. He simply went with it and enjoyed how anchored it made him feel. “Should probably go back before Harry sends a search party,” Liam stated after another few moments, echoing what he'd said the last time the two of them had been out on the roof together.

Zayn mumbled an agreement, but did not let go of Liam's hand as they made their way back inside. Neither one said a word after that, but neither one quite felt it was needed. Silence was not a new thing between them, though they'd only spent a limited amount of time together. Between their talks through Twitter, texting, and phone calls, though, it felt to Zayn as though he'd known Liam for years. A part of him wanted to ask if the feeling was mutual, but he could not bring himself to break the calmness in the air. That would come on its own the moment they walked back into Louis' room; and, it was all he could take not to keep leading Liam down the hallway to his own room instead. He was sure, though, that he would get more time with Liam in the coming days. He could share Liam's attention for the night.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get a night out that maybe doesn't go like planned. Also some pre-show antics.

The moment they were back in Louis' hotel room they were bombarded with noise that broke whatever calmness was between them, and they let go of one another though they shared a smile before they went to sit on the bed to watch the other boys playing Fifa. Harry was winning that round, and Louis was looking quite distraught at the fact as he swore loudly and struggled to catch up. “Have you been practicing, Styles?” Louis grumbled, throwing an elbow back toward Zayn – and missing quite spectacularly – when he felt a long finger poke into his side. “Don't distract me, Zayn.”

“Why? Harry's already got you beat, man,” chuckled Zayn, smirking when Louis turned to gape at him as if he'd said something incredibly offensive.

“You're supposed to be on _my_ side.” Louis let out a garbled sound of outrage when Zayn simply shrugged in response. He looked as though he was about to lunge at Zayn, but Harry's hand came to rest on his shoulder, and Louis settled into place more, looking over toward Harry, who was smiling brightly and pointing at the screen.

“I won,” Harry stated, perking up even more as Louis groaned and lay back, his head nearly landing on top of Liam's legs.

“Such a sore loser, Lou,” said Niall through a laugh of his own, taking a swig out of a bottle of beer that none of them were quite sure where he got.

For winning, Louis _graciously_ allowed Harry to choose a movie for them to throw in after they all decided it was probably a good idea to do something more calming with it growing to be quite late. They'd probably all end up asleep before the movie was even over, but none of them really minded. Liam was the first one to actually fall asleep, pressed close against Zayn to the point of practically sitting on his lap. Both Zayn's arms were around his waist, and Zayn seemed quite comfortable even with Liam leaning back against him like that. 

Harry insisted on getting a photo, even though Zayn glared at him the entire time over the top of Liam's head. He did not move away from Liam any, though he did flip off the camera at one point which only caused Harry to snicker and flash a charming smile. Harry nudged Louis, waking him up from the point of nearly being fully asleep as he did. Louis grumbled a bit, but rested his head on Harry's shoulder as he looked at the photo that Harry had snapped. “S'lovely, babe,” Louis commented, reaching up to pat the side of Harry's face. He sounded more asleep than awake, something that made Harry smile as he settled back into his place more, draping an arm over his shoulders to hug him close.

Niall rolled his eyes, mumbling something under his breath about _ridiculous idiots_ , though he had a smile on his face, anyway. It was not long before all five of them had drifted off, though none of them were very comfortable in the bed that was much too small for the lot of them. None of them had been willing to move, though, despite knowing they were all probably going to be a bit sore the following morning.

\--

Liam was still wrapped up in Zayn's arms when he woke up the next morning, though they were both laying down instead of sitting up as they had been when he'd fallen asleep. He smiled a little to himself at that, and closed his eyes when he realized it was quiet and still – meaning the others were still asleep. It was not likely to last for long, but Liam was going to enjoy it while it lasted. Which was only about another five minutes before he heard a groan from somewhere over on the other side. Liam sat up just enough to be able to see who it was, and his brow furrowed when he only saw Harry and Niall on the bed. Sitting up a little more, he saw Louis sit up on the floor next to the bed, looking extremely disoriented. “What's happening?” questioned Zayn, loosening his grip on Liam to allow him to sit up fully.

“What the fuck?” Louis mumbled, his brow furrowing as he looked around the room to figure out what was happening.

“How'd you get down there, mate?” Zayn laughed lazily as he sat up as well, hiding his face in the back of Liam's shoulder. He wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, though he knew they'd be getting their wake up call soon and he'd sleep much easier if he could keep holding on to Liam.

“Fuck if I know.”

“Weren't you over here?” Harry asked, tiredly, alerting them to the fact that he was awake as well. He was pretty sure that Louis had been between him and Niall when he'd fallen asleep the night before. None of them were quite sure what happened or just how Louis had ended up on the floor. It was, despite the whole having to be up early and hating it thing, one of the best wake ups Zayn'd had in ages. 

It was then that Paul came into the room, talking about schedules to keep the moment he got in only to stop and slowly raise a brow as he took in the sight of the five rumpled looking boys, one of whom was sitting on the floor looking incredibly lost and confused. “I'm sure that I don't want to know, but we've got to get a move on,” he said with a shake of his head and a fond smile. “Thirty minutes, boys. Lou's waiting at the shoot before the interview.”

There was a chorus of groans but the three band members did get up and start to move around, followed soon by Harry and Liam when Louis insisted several times over they go with that day, hang around backstage and all that. “If you get too terribly bored you can ditch us for a bit, explore the city,” he insisted, just before he won the battle – or so he insisted when they all met up in the hallway with their bags packed and dressed to meet the day. They took their stuff out to the bus, Louis insisting that he be the one who shared his bunk with Harry (even if they all knew there was a couple extras in case Josh or someone wanted to crash there for a bit). Harry simply smiled and shoved his bag into Louis' bunk as a silent agreement.

They all sat out in the lounge as the bus took them to whatever site the photoshoot and interview would be at since it was on their way out of the city. It made more sense than taking a car and doubling back, after all. Louis made tea for everyone, insisting to Harry and Liam there would be none of that blasphemous coffee on his bus. (There was some in one of the cabinets, anyway, but Louis refused to acknowledge that bit.) Harry reached over to pat Liam's shoulder and insisted that they'd pick him up some coffee.

Thankfully, there was a coffee shop just down the way and the two of them made their way there first while the other three boys went into the building to get ready. Harry tied his hair back as the two of them walked, neither one saying anything just yet as they were both still mostly asleep. Liam did text Andy as they walked, though, waking up their friend since they were awake just to be a little shit. He smirked to himself when Andy sent back a text that was a mess of symbols and letters. “Andy's up,” Liam said with a soft laugh. 

Harry laughed as well, shaking his head with a smile as he said, “You wake him up?”

“Course. Just cause we're not there to do it means nothing.” Both of them were all smiles as they walked into the coffee shop and waited in line.

It was a bit awkward with a couple of teenaged girls – or maybe they were in the 20s, Liam could not really tell – kept staring at them and whispering something between themselves. Both Liam and Harry did their best to ignore it, talking quietly to one another while waiting their turn. Once it was their turn, Harry ordered for them both, including picking up several different baked goods, and Liam paid for the lot despite Harry insisting he'd get it. “Next time,” Liam replied with a nod.

Harry sighed but relented and played a game on his phone quietly as they waited. He leaned into Liam's side more when Liam's arm came to wrap around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Harry subtly glanced over toward the girls that he knew were making Liam uncomfortable, subtly in an attempt to not be noticed. What he found was one of them walking over to them. Harry lowered his phone and gave her a charming smile as he said, “Hiya.”

“Hi,” replied the girl, shifting awkwardly on her feet while glancing over to where her friends were sitting. “So, uhm, this might be kinda weird, but uh... you're the boys that were at the concert last night, yeah?”

“Yeah, we were,” Harry stated with a nod, leaning into Liam's side just a little more, even bending his knees slightly so that he fit easier under Liam's arm. 

“So you guys really are all friends, then?”

Liam sighed inaudibly, wanting to just disappear from the spot. He did not do too well with confrontations, after all. Harry was not too much better, but he could at least flash a smile and remain the overly kind person he was known to be. “Yes, we are. They're lovely,” Harry answered as he gave her a smile before their order was called out. “Excuse us.” Harry nudged Liam toward the counter then, and they grabbed their drinks along with the bag of pastries. “Have a great day.” Harry waved at the girl before the two of them made their way out of the shop so that they could head back to where the boys were.

“That was weird,” Liam mumbled once they were outside on the street and away from the front of the shop. Harry just nodded in agreement, taking a drink of his coffee as they walked. It had been quite odd, but Harry was also very sure that it wouldn't be the last time someone said something. For the most part, people left them alone – they weren't actually anyone important, they just knew people that others considered to be – but there were still some who would approach them with questions that they refused to answer.

Once they got back to the building, Harry smiled seeing Paddy standing outside. There were some fans starting to gather around, though they were kept back by some people that neither of them recognized. Paddy saw them and waved them through the barrier, laughing when Harry fished out a muffin to hand to him with a bright smile. “Get inside,” he insisted, though he did pull off a piece of the muffin to eat. 

Harry and Liam were led through the building to the dressing room where the other boys were. Louis was chasing Niall around the room, both of them shouting about something. Zayn was watching fondly from a chair in the back of the room where a blonde lady that neither Harry nor Liam had met yet was fixing his hair. “Honestly, we leave you alone for five minutes,” Harry said with a heavy sigh, barely managing to step out of the way before Niall came barreling into him. “Watch the coffee!” Niall snatched the bag of baked goods from Harry, who made a half-hearted attempt at getting them back (he'd mostly gotten them for the others, after all), while Liam walked over to where Zayn was to sit on an empty chair there.

“Better now that you've got your coffee?” Zayn asked him with a smile, attempting to hold as still as possible as the blonde woman finished up working on his hair, pulling it back into a quiff that she tamed into place with what Louis insisted was magic since none of them could ever get something to look that spectacular.

“Mmhmm,” Liam practically hummed his agreement as he took another drink of his coffee, watching Harry chase Niall around the room after Niall had stolen his coffee. He smiled as he looked over at Zayn, offering the cup to him silently and Zayn smiled before taking a quick drink and then handing the cup back as Lou – the makeup artist who introduced herself to Liam then – finished with his hair. “Oi, Louis, you next.”

Louis heaved a very put upon sigh but then went over to take the seat that Zayn had been in only moments before. “If you mess up his hair, I will murder you,” Lou warned Harry when he caught Niall in a headlock, glaring at Harry who gave her a charming smile in response.

“I would never. He looks absolutely smashing, Louise,” Harry replied. It didn't surprise Liam that Harry knew her name already. It was very likely that Harry had already learned the name of most everyone that was working on the tour. 

“Too right, he does.” Lou could not keep the smile off of her own face as she put her focus back onto Louis. “Right then. Time to make you beautiful.”

“Please, darling, I'm already beautiful,” countered Louis with a cheeky smirk. “Oi!” Louis glared over at Zayn when he snorted in response, raising a fist in a vaguely threatening gesture that Zayn simply looked bored at.

\--

The interview was rather long and boring with the same questions that they got asked every time. To be fair there were a few actual thoughtful questions thrown in among the others, but still. The best part of the interview was Liam and Harry standing off camera, doing everything they could to try to make the other three laugh at seemingly nothing. They were almost successful several times, both of them being nothing short of the absolute dorks that they had gotten to know. Zayn shook his head faintly at the absolute look of fondness on Louis' face as he watched Harry, which only served to make Harry smile brightly at him until Liam nudged him with an elbow and he finally looked away again.

Not too long after the interview, the five of them were climbing back onto the bus, Harry and Liam reaching it first as the other three stopped to sign a few things and take a few photos with fans waiting around. They could not stop to talk to all of them, even if they wanted to, and they were on the bus with their friends soon enough while the driver started it up so that they could continue on to the next city.

\--

“We're going out tonight,” Louis announced when their bus stopped outside the venue they'd be playing at the following evening. They could have stayed in a hotel for the evening, but they'd decided it wasn't worth the hassle if they were going to be leaving the next night after the show. “There's no interviews tomorrow – nothing to do until the show. So, we're going out tonight.”

Liam could not really find anything to argue against it, so he shrugged his shoulders when Harry glanced at him with a silent question. “We're in,” Harry stated with a nod, smiling when Louis beamed at him and threw an arm over his shoulders.

“Sounds alright,” said Niall with a shrug. Zayn simply nodded in agreement from his spot on the couch. “Reckon we should get around then. Unless you lot plan on wearing that out.” Niall's brow rose as he looked around at them all, dressed in sweats and ratty old t-shirts. “Not that our fans would really complain.”

“No, but I'd rather not give them an easier chance at yanking my clothes off, thanks,” replied Zayn, pulling a slight face. “Louis, your idea. You go tell Paul.”

“He's more likely to agree if Niall does it,” countered Louis knowingly. Niall was everyone's weak spot, after all.

“I'll go, too,” Harry insisted, perking up a little at the thought of going to bother Paul again. He had been having a lot of fun teasing Paul quite often. Paul was fond of him despite it all, even if he always seemed to be exasperated whenever they saw him.

A couple hours later, the five of them were led into a club that Paul had okayed through the back entrance. There would be several of their security team scattered around the club, dressed down to blend in while keeping distance enough that the boys wouldn't feel as though they were being watched. It was a safety precaution, though none of them believed it was really necessary. Liam got them all their first round of drinks and simply said, “No, Louis,” when he'd made a laughing comment about getting Liam drunk enough for another tattoo that night.

“Paul would skin us if we went anywhere else,” Zayn reminded Louis, though it did not seem to deter him from a promise he made them that he would successfully get Liam to get a tattoo with him before the tour was over.

Harry'd already promised him one, too, which had left Louis clinging to Harry for quite a bit afterward. Zayn was glad just how easy everything was, how simply Harry and Liam seemed to mold into their lives as if they've always been a five-some. Their friendship was only growing stronger the more time they spent together, and Zayn had to admit that inviting them along had been Louis' best idea. Of course, Zayn began to question that thought later when he found himself on the dance floor pressed a little too close to Liam. Niall had insisted they all go out to dance, and they'd all been dancing together at first. After a few songs and a few more shots, though, they all seemed to pair off with someone. Or in Niall's case, two someones. He was almost too charming for his own good, really. 

Zayn was a little tense pressed as close as he was to Liam, most of the lack of distance due to everyone around them creating less room for them all. Niall did what he could to stay out of the thick of it. He was having fun, but if he got caught in the middle where there was less room – like where Harry and Louis almost appeared to be a single entity due to how close they were pressed together, speaking into each others' ears to be heard over the music and maybe simply just because – it would not be so fun for him any longer.

Zayn slowly relaxed as they danced together and he felt Liam laugh more than he heard it. He smiled, though he hid the action into the top of Liam's shoulder while letting one of his hands rest on the small of Liam's back. He didn't pull away any, even though he could have, and Zayn had a moment where he wondered if that meant something – if all of it meant something. He didn't think on it too long before he was pulling away from Liam with a nod toward the door, needing to get out of there before the haze of the place led him to do something different. He quickly gestured to Niall and Louis something that they'd come up with to let each other know if they were stepping out for a bit throughout their different club runs in the past. He needed air, and a cigarette, but mostly air. Liam came with him, letting Zayn lead the way with his fingers still pressed into the small of his back. They only separated once they were out back and Zayn was lighting up a cigarette while leaning back against the wall.

One of the security team was waiting just inside the door of the place while Liam and Zayn stood in silence there in the alleyway behind the club. They could hear the chatter of those waiting out front to be let in, the cars going by on the street, the general hustle and bustle of the nightlife in the neighborhood. It was rather calm considering where they'd just escaped from. Zayn could still feel the buzz of alcohol in his fingers and he was sure his face was flushed, his hair a mess; at least if he looked anything like Liam did. Liam did not say anything, standing there with his hands in his pockets and his gaze on the sky above them. It was too bright from all the lights to see any stars, but staring at the sky was simpler than staring at Zayn like he was inclined to do. 

Liam let out a heavy breath as he finally lowered his gaze to Zayn, finding Zayn was already watching him, and he opened his mouth to say something. The quiet moment was once again effectively ruined by Louis – who shoved open the door and came practically tumbling out of the club with Harry and Niall close behind. The three of them were all laughter and smiles as Harry said, “I think we've got to go.”

“What's happening?” questioned Zayn, raising a brow slightly as he put out the barely touched cigarette.

“Louis may have punched some idiot in the face,” Niall stated, though he was looking at Louis with nothing but pride, even as they were all then being led on by several of the security team – one of whom seemed to be on the phone with Paul if the shouting heard vaguely was to be believed.

“You what?” scolded Liam, jaw dropping open for a moment. “Louis, you can't just hit people.”

“Well, he shoulda kept his damn mouth shut, then,” replied Louis with a sniff, rubbing the knuckles of his right hand with the fingers of the left as they let themselves be herded to the car that had brought them from the bus.

“What did he even say?” questioned Zayn, brow furrowing as he brushed off the guy that was leading Liam to take hold of Liam's arm himself while they walked.

The other three shared a quick, silent look before Harry shook his head and said, “Doesn't matter now.”

Liam looked ready to argue, but he kept quiet when Harry sent him a look that Zayn hadn't seen before and couldn't quite describe – it was harsher than any look he'd ever seen on Harry's face before, especially directed toward Liam. The car ride was quiet, their buzzes from the alcohol having worn off by that point.

Once they were back to where the buses were parked, Louis was immediately led away so that he could go talk to Paul while the others were told to go to the bus and stay there. When they were inside and sitting on the couch, Liam leaning against Zayn whose arms were around him, Zayn pulled out his phone and held it in front of Liam so that they could both see and he didn't have to let go, searching for anything up on what had happened because he knew that somebody was sure to have posted something by then.

There were a few grainy videos of the punch – which made Zayn silently glad that nobody had taken any videos of any of them dancing in the club – but none that were good enough that could be heard what was said to spur it. Louis looked furious in the pictures, though, and none of the stories with the video clips or stills taken from the clips seemed to have a concrete story on what happened. The only thing that the stories had in common was that the man had been saying something to his mate and then Louis had interrupted and there'd been a bit of back and forth before Louis punched him. Harry and Niall refused to tell either of them what had led the whole thing to happen; they simply continued to show support in Louis' reaction.

When Louis got back to the bus, Harry got up to quickly make a makeshift ice pack for his hand; Louis mumbled a thanks when Harry gave it to him before sitting down next to him. “Well, that was an adventure,” Louis stated, flashing a bright grin as he was known to do when trying to diffuse tension.

“Are any of you going to tell us what the hell happened?” asked Liam, looking between Harry, Niall, and Louis.

“Nope.” Louis grinned again and popped the 'p' in his word before shrugging his shoulders and tilting his head so that it rested on Harry's shoulder. “Gotta have an air of mystery, don't I? Can't let Zayn be the only mysterious one.”

\-- 

Later that night, after Harry had climbed into the bunk he was sharing with Louis and Niall had disappeared with his laptop and some headphones, Liam and Zayn continued to sit up in the lounge. Neither one was really watching the movie that was playing on the television. Instead, they were just sitting quietly on the couch with Liam still nearly sitting on Zayn's lap as Zayn had both arms wrapped around him. It had become almost a default position for them, a few times with Liam actually ending up sitting on Zayn's lap. Zayn kept messing with his fingers as they sat there, his chin hooked on Liam's shoulders as he watched his own fingers move over the skin of Liam's hand. It was an oddly intimate moment that had Liam's heart beating somewhere in his throat. Zayn's fingers moved carefully, slowly as if memorizing every detail of Liam's hand and wrist, brushing over the tattoo on the back of it several times over. It would be a lie to say that he wasn't fascinated with the way the black ink contrasted with Liam's skin. 

“Wanna be there the next time you get one,” Zayn said quietly after several long moments of continued silence between them.

“Who says 'm getting another?” countered Liam when he finally forced himself to be able to say anything around how thick his throat felt. Then, “Okay.”

“Sick.” Zayn nearly mumbled the word and Liam barely heard it when his head tipped enough to muffle the word against the top of Liam's shoulder. He was not sure when this thing started with them, the want to be so close. It was not like Zayn to be that close to someone that wasn't Louis or Niall. He'd never even been so close to his last girlfriend. She'd been the clingy sort and Zayn had always just wanted her to be somewhere farther away. He never quite thought Liam was close enough, though. He thought – no, he _knew_ – that it meant something. He was not sure he was ready to know what. “Should probably head to bed.”

He seemed almost reluctant to say as much, and Liam seemed almost reluctant to agree. However, a few minutes later, they quietly made their way back to the bunks. There was no quiet giggling or hushed words from Louis' bunk, meaning that Harry and Louis had fallen asleep; Niall's bunk was quiet and no light could be seen around the gaps in the curtain, meaning that he'd most likely turned off whatever he'd been watching on his computer and gone to sleep as well. Liam crawled into the bunk he'd been using, the one below where Zayn slept. Zayn stood there worrying at his lower lip for a moment, silently deciding only to smile when Liam grabbed his wrist and tugged gently. It was all the encouragement that Zayn needed to climb into the bunk and lay down next to Liam.

There wasn't much space and they were practically nose-to-nose as they lay there facing one another. It should have been uncomfortable, but Zayn found himself drifting off to sleep not even a few minutes later. He was not sure if it was a dream or it was real when he felt a kiss being brushed against his forehead, followed by a mumbled, “G'night, Zayn.”

\--

The next morning, Zayn was surprised to find himself alone in Liam's bunk. The thing was so small he'd been sure there was no way that Liam would have been able to slip out without him noticing. With a yawn and a limited stretch, he started to climb out and then made his way to the lounge where Harry was munching on a poptart. He was wearing one of Louis' shirts that rode up around his middle, showing off the leaf tattoos on his hips, and a pair of sweatpants that Zayn was sure was actually Liam's. “Morning,” Harry said with a wave. “Or afternoon, really. S'after twelve.”

“Where's everyone else?” questioned Zayn as he made his way to the kitchenette so that he could grab something to eat and drink.

“Niall left a bit ago, phone to his ear. No idea who he was talking to.” Harry's brow furrowed as he seemed to think it over, taking a slow bite of the pastry in his hands. “Dunno where Louis' gone off to – with Liam I think.”

“Why didn't you go with them?” It wasn't that Zayn wasn't glad for Harry's company, he was just surprised, really. He would have thought that Harry would've wanted to be with the other two.

Harry snorted a little. “Heard them talking about kicking a ball about so I figured I'd avoid that, thank you.” 

Zayn nodded a little at the information as he sat down next to Harry and neither one of them said much else, both of them watching the TV where Harry had some kind of entertainment news program on. “What happened last night?” Zayn asked after a few moments, making Harry frown as he reached up with one hand to ruffle his hair only to smooth it back into place.

“Wasn't just some random guy. The guy that Louis hit? He was someone Liam and I went to high school with. He's out here for university or something, I honestly don't know; but he was running his mouth about Liam and it was just _awful_ stuff. He's always been worse to Liam than he was to me or Andy – not that he was ever nice to either of us, but still.” Harry frowned again as he spoke, setting aside his food to hug his legs to his chest. “I don't want Liam hearing any of it.”

Liam may have jokingly gotten saddled with the “Dad” label from Andy and Harry, but the two of them had honestly spent just as much time protecting Liam as he had taking care of them. It was something that Zayn had noticed after spending more time with them. It was the small things. The way that Harry would carefully avoid certain words and phrases when he was with Liam, though he'd heard them said when Liam was elsewhere. It was the way that Harry would put a hand on the back of Liam's neck with a gentle squeeze when he saw his friend was growing uncomfortable. Or how Harry would effectively take over a conversation when Liam was asked something that made him tense up.

Hearing about the guy that Louis hit made Zayn want to find the guy and have a go as well, which was rather telling in his opinion since he was not a violent person. He was not someone who lashed out at others like that; however, if he was to see the guy Zayn was not sure he would be able to stop himself. He frowned a little and took a drink of the juice he'd gotten simply to have something to do with his hands. “`M glad Louis was there, then,” he said after several moments.

Harry smiled at that, though he hid it in the top of his knees, nodding a little. “Me, too.”

Niall came bursting back onto the bus then, shoving his phone into his back pocket as he said, “C'mon, you two. Liam and Louis stole a golf buggy.”

Niall's grin was contagious both of them were smiling after only a few seconds. Harry rose a brow questioningly at Zayn and when he nodded in return, they both got up and followed Niall outside where they found Louis driving a golf buggy around the parking lot with Liam laughing in the second seat. “Oi, you lot! Quick!” Louis called out as he came to a stop near by, allowing Zayn, Harry and Niall time to rush over and hop on before speeding off again even as Paul, Paddy, and the others came rushing over shouting for them to stop.

The boys were all laughter and smiles as Louis drove around, waving at some fans outside the fence he drove past. The cheers and shouts of the fans drowned out their own laughter. Liam attempted to take a few quick videos of the whole thing, though most of it was a blurred mess that sometimes got a decent shot of one of their faces. Niall almost fell off at one point, but both Harry and Zayn grabbed him before he could tumble out. “Okay, Nialler?” Liam asked, looking quite worried until Niall flashed him a smile and gave a thumbs up in response.

“Oh, no. We're cornered,” Louis moaned when he realized there was a line of guards slowly trapping them into one area of the lot they had been circling around. He couldn't really go anywhere without running one of them over and that definitely wasn't something that he wanted on his conscience. The boys all groaned when one of the guys took the key from them, even though they were still smiling as they climbed off the golf buggy.

“You three need to go start getting ready,” Paul informed them with a glare that couldn't quite downplay the smile that pulled on his lips, pointing toward the stadium behind them. “People to meet, things to sign.”

“Okay, Dad,” said Niall with a bright smile, laughing when the glare on Paul's face lessened and he actually smiled in Niall's direction. He really was everyone's soft spot.

\--

A few hours later had them dressed, almost ready for the concert. They'd already signed some things for a few contest winners and doing a few short interviews in the time since they'd been led inside by Paul. Harry was helping Lou with Louis' hair that day, a small smile on his face as he got to play with the gelled strands of Louis' hair. Louis was actually calm and still while Harry messed with his hair, a small smile on his face as he looked at Harry via the vanity mirror in front of him. They were talking quietly between themselves, even with Lou standing near-by explaining to Harry how she did Louis' hair for their shows.

Niall was busy texting away on his phone, none of them sure who he was messaging. He'd simply tell them it was a friend and Louis would tease him about some girl he'd been having an off-again-on-again sort of thing with. Niall would grow red in the face at that, but not offer any sort of denial. He did not state that Louis was right, either, though; and that more than anything drove Louis up the wall. Zayn sat next to Liam on the couch, arm thrown over his shoulders as the two of them looked through different comments posted on the videos Liam had uploaded from their stint on the golf carts earlier. 

Liam had a small smile on his face and Zayn could not keep from smiling as well, even as he noticed Niall take a quick photo of the way that Liam was pressed into his side. He was sure that his bandmate would use it to tease him later, but Zayn could not bring himself to care too much. Zayn reluctantly let Liam get up a short while later when it was announced that they had about seven minutes until they were due on stage. He and Harry were going to watch from the crowd that day instead of backstage. Harry insisted it was something they should do sometimes because it would be a completely different experience. 

It was quiet in the room they were in then, but only for a few moments until Louis was being his typical loud self, ushering Niall and Zayn to the spot just offstage of where they'd be entering from so they could do their pre-show huddle and hands in ritual. It was something they did every time to ground themselves and amp themselves up for another killer show. Zayn was practically vibrating with excitement as the opening notes from their musical band reached their ears and the cheers of the fans grew even louder.

When their cue was given, the three of them rushed out onto the stage, Zayn picking up with the opening words to the song with a smile on his face big enough that his face nearly hurt. There were bright lights everywhere and Louis was darting around the stage as he was known to do while Niall did what he could to raise the energy of the crowd just a little more simply because he could. Somehow, knowing that Liam (and Harry) were somewhere out on the audience able to actually see their show with the full effect was enough to make Zayn throw his all into it – more so than at any other show so far. In that moment, there was really nowhere else he'd rather be.


End file.
